


The Other Winchester

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 6, Adam Milligan is Saved, Adam is an idiot, Adam-Centric, And goes by Adam Winchester, Castiel is having a breakdown, Hallucifer, Human Samandriel (Supernatural), M/M, Samandriel doesn't know how to human, Soulless Sam Winchester, but only at first, hints of Dean/Castiel - Freeform, pop culture references, slightly OOC Dean, soulless sam is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Castiel had intended to bring Adam out of the Cage with Sam. But when he got there, Adam was nowhere to be found. Not long after Sam is brought back, Adam shows up on Dean's doorstep, wanting desperately to see his big brother.





	1. Welcome Back, Adam

Adam woke up gasping for air, suffocating in darkness. There were no logical thoughts in his head, only two desperate ideas: get out and get to Dean. That, he remembered, was the last thing he’d been attempting to do. He needed to _breathe_.  
Adam was in a coffin. That was concerning.  
He grabbed and kicked at it, using all of his strength to scrabble at the boards holding him in smothering darkness. His fingers began to bleed, but he didn’t care. He needed to get out, get out, _get out_.  
He finally broke the boards and pried them away from his body, taking a breath before dirt collapsed in on him. Crawling out of the coffin the rest of the way, he clawed at the dirt, feeling some of the deepest roots scratch at his arms.  
Finally, after an agonizing few moments, his hand broke the surface. As he pulled himself up, he could hear screaming. His head hit the cool air and he gulped it in. It felt better than Heaven had been. It meant he was alive. Alive, alive, _alive_. Alive was good. Alive meant there were things to do.  
He looked at his surroundings and took in what information he could process in his addled mind.  
It was a clear night, with stars shining brightly. There was a campfire not far from him, and teenagers huddled in an alert group furthest from him. One of them, a boy, was holding a stick with a fire on the end as a weapon. What was supposed to be intimidating, however, ended up just being pathetic, since he was shaking.  
Adam finally caught his breath enough to talk, though it came out hoarse, he spoke: “Where’s Dean Winchester?”

 

After some panicked misunderstandings, Adam was sitting at the fire with a canteen of cool water that tasted much more like ambrosia than it did water. His fingers, bloody, dirty, and numb, were curled around the cold metal, and it was the best balm for his aching joints. “So, what happened to you, bro?” One of the teenagers, the one who had brandished the flaming stick, asked. Adam glared at him.  
“Don’t call me bro.” He snapped. “And…it’s a long story. You wouldn’t believe me.” Adam said, glancing away and taking another long gulp of the water. “Do you know anyone named Dean Winchester?” He attempted again, now that the teenagers were calmer. “Or Sam Winchester? Bobby Singer?” He tried. It was engrained in his brain, he had to get back to the Winchesters. He had to find his brothers.  
“Sorry, man, never heard of ‘em.” Another of the teenagers said.  
“I know Dean Winchester.” A girl spoke up. She was the quietest of the group, and hadn’t said a single world to Adam thus far. Adam felt a spark of hope in his stomach.  
“Do you know where he is?”  
“Yeah, he works with my dad. He’s about an hour out.” She answered.  
Dean. An hour away. He needed to get there. “How do you know Dean?” The girl asked, confused.  
“He’s my brother. Look, I really need to get there. So can you just…point me in the right direction?” Adam asked. The girl nodded, mutely, and told him Dean’s address and a vague direction in which to go. “Thanks.” He stood up and started to head in that direction before stopping short. “Do any of you happen to have a knife of some sort?”  
“Why do you need a knife?” The teenager who called him ‘bro’ asked. Adam smiled, bitterly.  
“Believe me, when you’ve been through what I’ve been through, you don’t go out at night without a weapon.” He purposefully blocked the memory of the ghouls out. He wanted to think about that as much as he wanted to think of the Cage. Which was to say, not at all.  
One of the teenagers, a girl who hadn’t talked since she screamed ‘kill it, kill it!’ after Adam crawled out of the ground, handed over a pocket knife. It'd have to do. “Thanks. See you around.” Adam walked out of the clearing in the woods where the teenagers had decided to camp.  
He walked until he hit the road, which wasn’t too far. He remembered the girl’s directions and set off towards his brother. 

 

It was early in the morning when Adam finally reached what the girl said would be Dean’s house. It had to be seven o’clock. His legs were telling him to stop and he was so exhausted he could’ve fallen over and gone to sleep on the side of the road, but he needed to get to Dean, so he ignored his body’s demands and pushed forward.  
Adam stopped in front of the correct door and rung the doorbell. He could only remember the address so clearly because it had been a sustaining chant in his head, to keep away the memories of the Cage. He rung the doorbell and knocked on the door. “Dean!” He called, voice still scratchy. Except for his brief interactions with the teenagers, he hadn’t used his voice in a while. The door opened just slightly.  
Three things happened in rapid succession. First, Adam got a face full of water which dripped down his face and clothes, driving all of the sleep from his eyes. Next, he got a spoon, colder than the slightly lukewarm water, pressed to his cheek. It sent a shiver through him. Third, he got an armful of bulky Winchester, wrapping Adam in the best hug he’d ever received. “Adam, you beautiful son of a bitch.” Dean muttered, hugging him despite the fact that Adam was now wet. Adam could tell Dean was tearing up from his tone of voice. Adam hugged back, choking up. He didn’t expect this warm welcome.  
“Hey, Dean.” He said into Dean’s shoulder. Dean put a hand to the back of Adam’s head in a startlingly parental gesture. Adam melted into the touch. It felt nice, to be…taken care of again.  
“I’m sorry, man, I’m so sorry…”  
“It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay.” Adam matched Dean’s tone. And it was okay. Hearing an apology was all Adam had really wanted.  
Dean pulled back from the hug, putting his hands on Adam’s shoulders, mostly keeping Adam from falling over. His eyes were reddening. “Welcome back, Adam.”


	2. Raised You From Perdition

Dean had lead Adam inside and sat Adam on his couch, despite how dirty the younger man was. Dean sat in a chair across from Adam.   
“What happened, man?” Dean asked. “How are you…out?” Adam sighed, running a hand over his face.  
“I have no idea. One second, I was in the Cage, the next, I woke up in the dirt.” Adam explained. Dean frowned at his words.  
“In the dirt? Your body went down into the pit. Besides, I would’ve given you a hunter’s funeral.” Dean said.  
“Like I said, I have no idea what happened. All I know is that one second, Michael and Lucifer are using me as a tennis ball, the next, I’m breathing again.” Adam said. Dean gave Adam an odd look.  
“You might wanna search your body.” He said, making Adam blink, confusedly.  
“What?”  
“If there’s a handprint on you, somewhere, that means an angel pulled you out. If there’s not one…well, I dunno what the hell it could be.” Dean explained.  
“How do you know that?” Adam asked. Dean rolled up the sleeve of his flannel, revealing an impressive handprint. Adam’s eyes grew two sizes when he saw it.  
“That’s how I was pulled outta Hell.” Dean answered.  
“Even if an angel did pull me out of Hell, I’m done with them. If I never see an angel again, it’ll be too soon.” Adam growled.  
“Alright, look. Angels are dicks, you’ll never hear me say otherwise. They’re winged, glorified douchebags and I’d be happy if I never saw one of ‘em again. But there are angels who aren’t like that. Or, at least, aren’t anymore.” Dean said. Adam saw the slight bit of wistfulness in his eyes.  
“Castiel?” Adam asked, already knowing the answer.  
“He’s still kind of a dick. But less than others.” Dean amended. A silence fell, only to be broken by Dean. “Did…did Sammy make it out, too?” Adam sighed, again.   
“I don’t know. There’s so much I don’t know, Dean. Sorry.”  
“Hey, don’t apologize. You’re out of Hell, I remember what that was like. Go grab a shower. I think you need one.” Dean said, wrinkling his nose. Adam gave a hoarse laugh. “I’ll find you some clothes.” Adam stood as Dean did, and followed him to a bedroom. Presumably Dean’s.   
As Dean rifled through the dresser, Adam took in how odd this situation was. Dean was a gung-ho hunter, not someone to live in a house. It was odd, truly. There were picture of a beautiful woman and a young boy throughout the house.   
“Dean?” Adam asked. Dean hummed to show he was listening. “You’d prefer Sam was out of the Cage, wouldn’t you? You’d take him over me.” It came out accusatorially, even though Adam knew it was true. Dean turned around, weary expression on his face.  
“No, Adam…no. Look, I haven’t known you long. Hell, I don’t even know if we get along. But you’re family, like it or not. And yeah, I miss Sam like hell, but you’re what I’ve got. I’m not trading the last blood I got left, and Sam wouldn’t want me to, either. Do I wish Sam was here, too? Hell yes. But you’re my baby brother, too. It’s time we start doing this brother thing right.” Dean said. Somehow, Adam could tell he was telling half the truth. Still, he appreciated the sentiment. And for some reason, Adam wasn’t mad. He was done with holding resentment to his half brothers. He was just grateful that Dean was going to make an effort to help him.  
“Dean, it’s alright. You’d like it better if Sam was standing here instead of me. It’s okay. If I were you, I probably would, too. But…thanks.” Adam said, earnestly. Dean was silent for a minute.  
“Shut up, bitch.” He muttered, half-heartedly, throwing Adam some clothes that looked far too big for him.  
“Asshole.” Adam shot back, not missing a beat. There was a small smile on his face as he said it. Dean looked torn between wistfulness and sadness.   
Adam headed to the bathroom and turned on he shower, finding a spare towel. He peeled off his clothes, nearly crusted to his skin with dirt and sweat and bits of blood.  
Remembering what Dean said, he angled around, looking over his skin. Sure enough, there was a handprint on his skin. It started at his lower back and curled around his hip, the tips of the fingers just meeting the front of his body.   
Trying to figure out how the angel had lifted him from Hell, he stepped into the shower and instantly felt relief as the hot water hit his skin and hair. When he stepped out of the shower, he’d have to tell Dean about the handprint.

 

It was night once more. Midnight, if Adam was estimating correctly. He'd had several meals and learned about everything he’d missed in the Cage, which wasn’t much. It had only been about two weeks since the Apocalypses was stopped.   
Adam had been sitting outside in his borrowed clothes for the past three hours, just feeling the grass on his bare feet, hearing crickets chirping loudly, watching the stars. He had gone outside when Dean’s girlfriend (wife, possibly? Adam couldn’t tell) wanted to talk about what Adam was doing there.   
When Adam had arrived at Dean’s new home, Lisa and Ben, Dean’s adopted son, were out and about, heading to Ben’s school. When Adam had learned about Lisa, he had nearly choked on his drink. He hadn’t expected Dean to ever settle down, but the loss of Sam must’ve hit him too hard to keep hunting. Adam was fine with that. He knew he wanted to stick with Dean, and taking out the hunting element was probably easier.  
But he could sense an argument coming between Lisa and Dean, so Adam had retreated. He stood, suddenly, realizing something he needed to do. Adam, who had never done so before in his life, prayed.   
“To the angel who rescued me…thanks. I know that most angels are dicks, and I dunno what you want from me, but thank you for rescuing me. Do you think you could…show yourself, or whatever?” Adam felt stupid. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. He turned to go back inside but was stopped by a soft voice.  
“Hello, Adam Milligan.” He froze and turned. He saw a boy (a very cute boy) standing in front of him, wearing, of all things, _a Wiener Hut uniform_. Adam would laugh at the absurdity of it all if he could. But his voice was stuck in his throat.   
Blue eyes, bluer than Adam had seen, stared at him, shining even in the relative darkness. Light hair of an indiscernible color peeked out of the baseball cap. “You’re…” Adam began, but couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“I am Samandriel, an angel of the Lord. I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”


	3. Sam

Adam took stock of this baby-faced angel. He looked like he’d rescue a rabbit from a trap, not a man from a Cage with two very pissed off Archangels. “You took me from Hell?” Adam asked, disbelief heavy in his voice. If Samandriel noticed, however, he didn’t comment.  
“I did.” He answered, simply.  
“Why? What do you want from me?” Adam demanded, eyes narrowing. Although Castiel turned out well, the reason he pulled Dean from Hell was because Heaven wanted Dean to do something. Samandriel took on a confused and slightly hurt look. It made Adam feel slightly guilty.  
“I want nothing from you, Adam Milligan. I saved you because I wanted to. I…I saw what would happen if you weren’t rescued soon. I could not allow the Winchesters to forget their third. And this world…it needs more Winchesters. Because your family are heroes. You are no exception.” Samandriel said. Adam, inexplicably, felt his face flush. Stupid pretty angel.  
“Well, um…thanks…for that. But, a piece of advice?” Adam started. Samandriel looked even more confused, hurt gone from his eyes. “If you want to be taken completely serious, get different clothes. Don’t wear clothes that say ‘Wiener Hut’ on it.” Samandriel blinked at him.  
“This was the only vessel I could find who was willing. He was wearing this when I encountered him. Why is the Wiener Hut bad?” Adam laughed at the angel’s confused face. Honest to God, laughed.   
“Don’t sweat it, man. Just…wear something different.” Adam said. “Humans will take notice of you if you walk around like that.” Adam attempted to use what he thought angel logic was. Samandriel’s face changed into one of comprehension. He nodded, furiously.  
“I see. My thanks for the advice, Adam Milligan.” Adam turned to leave but stopped.  
“Hey, Smandy?” He said, giving a nickname already to the angel. Samandriel looked at him, curious.  
“Are you referring to me?” Samandriel asked, making Adam chuckle again.  
“Yes, that’s you, dummy. And it’s…it’s Winchester, now. Adam Winchester.” Adam said, hesitantly. Samandriel’s smile lit up the night  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Yeah. I…I liked what you said. About Winchesters being heroes. I think it’s about time I become one.” Samandriel’s smile grew even wider, to the point that Adam worried about his cheeks.  
“You are a remarkable human, Adam Winchester. I saw it in the Cage, and I see it now. We will meet again.” And in a flutter of wings, Samandriel was gone. Smiling to himself at the puzzled, inexperienced angel, Adam walked back inside and found Dean on the couch. Dean looked up as he walked inside.   
“Hey.” Dean said. “You okay?”  
“I just met the angel who ‘gripped me tight and raised me from perdition’.” Adam said. “Goodnight, Dean.” And walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom Dean had pointed out, shutting the door behind him.

 

Most of the next day was a blur to Adam. Dean taking him out get new clothes, hanging out a bit with Lisa and Ben, just to get familiar with them, and job searching. It was now evening. Ben was playing video games after doing his homework, Dean was doing a _crossword_ (God, what had happened to him?), and Lisa was in the shower. Adam was reading a book when he slammed it shut, suddenly. “I should start looking at apartment listings, shouldn’t I?” Adam said, realization finally hitting him. He wasn’t sure he could live alone, but he’d have to try.  
“Nope.” Dean shot it down, easily, not even looking up from his crossword. In fact, he wrote a couple things on the paper.  
“Why not?” Adam asked, incredulous.  
“You just got back from-” Dean cut himself off, glancing at Ben. “You just got through something really bad. Something traumatizing. I’m not leavin’ you alone until I know you’re good. I don’t know you’re good, so I’m not leavin’ you alone.” Dean said, casually. Adam half-smiled. A comfortable, companionable silence fell over the three of them before Dean spoke up again. “So, what do you wanna do now?” Dean asked Adam.  
“What do you mean?” Adam asked, looking up from his book.   
“With your life. What do you wanna do with it?” Adam considered Dean’s words.  
“I think I wanna…go back to med school.” Dean leveled a smirk at Adam.  
“Wow. Look at you, fancy doctor man.” Adam chuckled. “Better start job hunting, then.” Adam groaned, which made Dean laugh. The first time Adam had actually heard him laugh.   
Adam was surprised that Dean wasn’t drinking himself into a stupor. It had only been two weeks since Sam had jumped into the Pit. Maybe Dean was healing, at least a little bit. 

 

It was a year later that Adam finally had scrounged enough money to start applying for med school. In fact, he was on his way to an interview at that very moment.   
It had been an odd year. It was a balancing act between the supernatural an the mundane. He’d gotten a job with Dean, working in construction, but got monthly visits from a still painfully clueless angel.   
Samandriel had stopped referring to Adam by his full name, so that was an improvement. He liked learning about humans and emotions seemed to fascinate him.   
Adam had begun to compile a list of things he should watch and read just to understand the Winchesters. He’d finish it before Samandriel’s next visit.   
Adam was heading to the car he’d been using when Dean was in his truck. He’d taken over the Impala. It hurt Dean too much to use it, so Adam had taken it over. One of his fondest memories of the past year was Dean teaching him (and Ben) how to fix it up.   
When Adam got to the garage, he saw Samandriel sitting on the hood. “Smandy? What’re you doing here?” Adam asked, puzzled. Samandriel turned his gaze to Adam and smiled, cruelly. That expression didn’t belong on that face.  
“I was wrong about you, Adam.” He said. “You’re no hero. It was a mistake pulling you out of Hell. One of my biggest regrets, actually.”  
“Samandriel, what’s going on with you?” Adam would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt. He was beginning to think of the angel as his friend.   
Samandriel slid off the hood of the Impala and walked over to Adam. The angel’s vessel was much shorter than Adam, but in this new, intimidating state, Adam felt tiny. “You’re nothing, Adam Milligan.” The name made him flinch.  
“I thought I told you, it’s Winchester.”   
“You’re not worthy of that name. That’s the name of people who stop apocalypses and save the world. You only helped try to end it. And why did you do that? Because you’re weak.” Samandriel threw a punch, and it hit Adam square in the jaw, sending him to the floor. “You said yes to Michael. Dean never would’ve done that. Sam never would’ve done that.”   
“Please, stop.” Adam said. He’d thought these thoughts enough, he didn’t need Samandriel, the one who gave him a chance, saying them aloud.   
He felt something sharp and cold go into his neck, and he passed out.  
When he next opened his eyes, Adam saw someone he never thought he’d see again. He sat up and blinked several times, to make sure it isn’t a hallucination. “Oh, good, you’re up.” The not-hallucination said. Adam couldn’t believe it. His next word came out as a near whisper.  
“Sam?”


	4. I'm Going to Save You

Adam couldn’t believe his eyes. Sam Winchester was sitting in front of him. They were in Dean and Lisa’s house, sitting casually in the living room. “Dean, he’s up!” Sam called. Within seconds, Dean was in the room and at Adam’s side.  
“Hey, kid. How you feeling?”   
“Like I’m taking crazy pills. How is Sam here? And how the Hell did you two get around Samandriel?” Adam winced at the name, even though he was the one who used it.  
“Whoa, whoa, hang on. You saw Samandriel?” Dean asked. “He wasn’t there. You were seeing a hallucination. There’re a couple of Djinn on the loose. One of ‘em touched you and got its venom in you. It makes you see things. It made me see the demon that killed my mom.” Dean said, calmly.  
“And this…this isn’t a hallucination?” Adam questioned, skeptically.  
“I sure as hell hope not.” Sam piped up.   
“You can call Samandriel if you want, just to prove that it wasn’t him.” Dean said, gentler than Sam had been.  
“Who’s Samandriel?” Sam asked, confused.  
“Adam’s Cass.” Dean answered. “The angel who got him outta Hell.” Adam looked back at Sam and examined him. He seemed to be alright, which was impossible.  
“Dean, you did the tests, right?” Adam asked, not taking his eyes off Sam.   
“Of course I did.” Dean said, almost offended in tone. Adam stood, Sam matching him, and walked to stand in front of the much taller man.   
“So you’re really here?”  
“I guess so, yeah.” Sam replied, nonchalantly. Adam pulled him into a fierce hug, one which Sam reluctantly returned.   
“Thanks, Sam.” Adam said. “Thank you.”  
“For what, saving you from the Djinn?” Sam asked. Adam pulled back, frown on his face.   
“For…the Cage, obviously. Don’t you remember?” Sam gave him a puzzled look, and Adam’s heart sunk. “What’s wrong with you?”   
“Nothing. I’m fine.” Sam said, shrugging Adam off. Adam let his arms fall to his sides, dejected. “Don’t we have to go to Bobby’s, now?” Sam addressed Dean.  
“Right. Adam, you too.” Dean said, starting to leave. Adam caught his arm.   
“Hang on a sec. Sam, I gotta talk to Dean for a second.” Adam said. Sam shrugged and left the room, unperturbed. Adam turned to Dean and sighed, deeply. He’d gotten good at it this past year.  
“What’s the matter, kid?” Dean asked, gruffly. The worried crease between his eyebrows betrayed him. Adam prepared himself for what he was about to say.  
“Dean, I probably should’ve told you before, but…Sam and I were close in Hell.” Dean’s eyes widened, slightly, at Adam’s revelation. “Our souls were being destroyed by two pissed Archangels, so we had time to talk and get close. I should’ve come out a lot worse than I did. In fact, Michael and Lucifer wanted to focus their torture on me. I was a bastard child of a union that had no place in being made and just a last minute vessel.” Dean’s jaw clenched, showing his displeasure with the words. “Their words, not mine. But Sam drew their fire from me, made sure that it was his soul that got the brunt of the torture. I don’t care what he says, he’s not fine. After what happened in the Cage, no one could be fine. I wasn’t.” Adam instantly saw he shouldn’t’ve added those last two sentences. Dean’s expression mixed worry and anger together.  
“You seemed pretty damn fine to me.”  
“Like I said, I didn’t get much torture. But even I suffered some side effects. Don’t worry about it.” Adam brushed it off, despite appreciating Dean’s worry.  
“No, I’m worrying about it. What side effects?” Dean barked.   
“Just some paranoia.” Adam tried to downplay it. Dean wasn’t buying it.  
“Adam.”  
“Alright, fine, horrible paranoia. Nightmares worse than I’ve ever had. That first week, I had a hallucination or two, but those stopped. I haven’t felt completely safe since I got out, either.” Adam gave him the brief version. He didn’t say that the paranoia got so bad he couldn’t even leave his bedroom. He didn’t say that sometimes his nightmares got so bad, his muscles would seize up from shaking. He didn’t say his hallucinations caused him intense pain, however briefly they lasted. He didn’t say that he had dozens of weapons hidden in his room, just in case, and that he slept fully clothed, he just changed into pajamas every morning to keep up the illusion for his family. If Dean was worrying about his abridged version, than he’d put Adam on lockdown if he knew the full truth. “If Sam took the brunt of that,” Adam continued. “Than I don’t know how he’s still standing.”  
“Alright, we’ll get to the bottom of this, as soon as we get you, Ben, and Lisa outta here so me and Sam can hunt these sons of bitches.” Dean said, taking charge.  
“Me? Oh, hell no. I’m not going.” Adam protested. “These things-”  
“Djinn.” Dean interrupted.  
“These Djinn messed with my big brother. I’m gonna flay them alive.” Adam was completely serious as he said it. “I’m going on this hunt with you, Dean. Whether you like it or not.” Adam and Dean glared at each other for a long moment before Dean gave a small sigh.  
“Alright, fine. But you stay with one of us the entire time, no going off on your own,” Dean said. _Hypocrite_ , Adam criticized in his head. “You’re not a trained hunter, we are. We’re taking point, you’re back-up. Got it?”  
“Got it.” Adam agreed, knowing that the day he followed Dean’s orders to the letter would be the day Hell froze over. While Dean was logical in his points, Adam knew that if Sam or Dean in the lead interfered with saving someone, he’d say to hell with their orders and do whatever needed to be done.   
Adam smiled to himself. He was certainly a Winchester.

 

Adam, Sam, and Dean were all in the kitchen, waiting for the Djinn to attack them. Adam could barely stand the suspense, waiting for something to try to kill him. What had his life become? Three years ago, he was just a regular guy. By this point in his life he’d been killed by a ghoul, resurrected, only to be thrown into Hell with an Archangel and actual Satan, then be pulled out by an angel who never even saw Star Wars, and now, he’s bait for the crazy killer version of genies that should only be in cartoons. God, Adam could use a drink.   
While Sam and Dean were in the middle of a conversation, Adam slipped outside, not being able to stand it anymore.   
Silver knife (dipped in lamb’s blood) clutched tightly in his hand, Adam stepped into the cool night air and sighed in relief. The house he had come to love had become a prison. It was remarkable how quickly that could happen.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw movement coming from the neighbor’s house. The same neighbor that Dean had a beer with every day. Adam had met him, he was nice. And now his house was being broken into by Djinn. He could tell from the blue tattoos gleaming on the Djinn’s skin.   
There wasn’t enough time to go back inside and collect Sam and Dean. “DEAN!” Adam shouted, praying Dean would hear, and ran into his neighbor’s house. This was probably his worst idea yet. But he didn’t care.   
“Dammit, I’m going to save you.”


	5. A Civil War Has Begun

Adam burst into the house to find only one member of the family poisoned, the Djinn advancing on the other two members, the husband and the wife. Their daughter was immobile on the floor. “Not today, you bitch!” Adam hollered, drawing the Djinn’s attention. Thankfully, he drew attention to himself at the right moment. He stabbed the Djinn and watched it fall to the ground, stubbornly ignoring the sick, sliding feeling in his stomach. Keeping his knife on hand, he pulled out a needle of the anti-venom and stuck it into the girl’s neck. “I’m sorry about this. But you’ll feel better, I promise.” He muttered to the girl, hoping it reached her. He swore under his breath when two other Djinn walked into the room and saw their fallen brother. He stood up, clutching his knife like a lifeline.  
“You!” The female Djinn snarled at him.   
“Do whatever you want to me. But let them go, they’ve got no part in this.” Adam said, standing protectively in front of the family. The male Djinn nodded. “Take your daughter and go.” Adam called over his shoulder. He heard shuffling behind him and out of the corner of his eye, saw the family leaving the house.  
“Drop the knife.” The woman said.  
“No.” Adam shot back, simply. “I said you can do whatever you want to me, and you can. If you can get my defenses down.”  
“Give it up, kid. You’re outnumbered and outclassed. You’d be better off giving up and giving yourself a quick death. Anything else is crazy.” The male Djinn said.  
“That’s true. And you’re probably right, there’s not much of a chance I’ll win. But I’m a Winchester. We’re pretty damn good at making crazy work for us.” Adam said, more confidently than he felt. Adjusting his grip on his knife, he surged forward and went on the offensive. The Djinn hadn’t been expecting that, which gave him a momentary advantage. He slashed the woman’s wrist and stabbed the man in the shoulder, but that was as far as he got before he got four very tattooed hands on his arm. He could feel the venom enter his system and he collapsed to the ground, practically boneless.  
“A slow death it is.” The woman said. The man rifled through Adam’s pocket and found the spare needle of Djinn cure. He broke it in half right in front of Adam’s face. The pair left the house, leaving Adam to die in the middle of the floor. His vision was beginning to tunnel, he couldn’t feel his limbs, and he couldn’t string together any logical thoughts. Some fragmented words rang around in his head, and he picked one out, instinctively knowing that it would be helpful to him.  
“Samandriel.” He rasped, half into the carpet. He heard a fluttering of wings and felt a hand in his hair before he lost consciousness, surrendering to the venom.

 

_The sounds of the battling Archangels reverberated throughout the Cage, making Adam cower in the corner furthest from the pair. He was terrified. He was going to die, and his corpse would literally rot in Hell. Every bone in his body was shaking at the thought, and he buried his head in his knees.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there. The only thing he knew was that some time later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was gentle, ruling out Michael and Lucifer. Which meant it was the only other occupant of the Cage. Adam looked up, right into the face of Sam. Adam probably looked similar to Sam, with cuts and bruises on his face, blood dripping down his chin.   
“What do you want?” Adam hissed.  
“I’ll draw their fire from you. Just stay quiet and keep out of the way.” Sam said, gently, resolve firm in his eyes. Adam’s own eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
“Sam, that’s crazy.”  
“Maybe. But Winchesters are good at crazy. Besides, I wasn’t much of a brother to you while we were topside. It’s time to change that.” Sam gave a half-smile. “You’re a good kid. You deserve better than this.” Sam stood from his kneeling position. “It’ll be alright. I’ll keep you as safe as I can. I promise.”_

 

Adam awoke. Granted, with a blinding headache, but very much alive.   
It was still night outside, which meant Sam and Dean were still in danger from the Djinn. He sat up far too quickly, head swimming.   
“Easy, Adam.” Hands eased him back down to the floor. “The poison had been purged from your system, but the aftereffects are still present. You will need to stay still until they pass.” Adam followed the source of the hands and met the eyes of Samandriel.  
“Smandy. You came.” Adam’s voice was hoarse. Samandriel gave a gentle smile.  
“I will always come when you call, Adam. You’re suffering from dehydration.” A glass met his lips. “Drink.” For once, Adam obeyed and took a drink of the offered water. It felt as good as it had when he first got out of Hell. He downed the whole glass before Samandriel eased him into a sitting position. “A quadruple dosage of Djinn poison is fatal. If you hadn’t called me when you did, you would have died.”   
“You know, you’re an angel.” Adam said, fully upright. Samandriel squinted and tilted his head just slightly to the left, confused. The angel had long ago lost the Wiener Hut uniform, thank God, and was now wearing jeans, a shirt a size too big, and a canvas jacket.   
“And you are a human. I thought we had established that.” Samandriel said. Adam laughed out loud. His laugh was abruptly cut off when he noticed something. A dull ache in his ribs. Adam put a hand to his chest in an effort to soothe the ache. Samandriel, seeing his discomfort, looked slightly guilty. “I apologize for your pain. While you were unconscious, I took it upon myself to carve protection sigils into your ribs.” Adam blinked, absorbing this information. “There’s…turmoil, in Heaven. Some of my brothers and sisters blame you and your brothers for the turmoil, and would come after you. I prevented that from happening.”  
“Thank you, Smandy.” Adam smiled, slightly, at the angel. “Not sure what I would do without you.” Samandriel looked down, sheepishly. A very human gesture, coming from an angel. Samandriel stood, abruptly.  
“You should go, now. Your brothers may need you.” Adam stood, slowly, Samandriel helping him up. Adam began to leave, but stopped.  
“Samandriel, why do the angels blame us for what’s happening in Heaven?” Adam asked, looking back at Samandriel.  
“Michael kept order in Heaven. When the Apocalypse began, Michael was more concerned with the affairs of his possible vessels than with keeping order. Heaven would’ve had order if the Apocalypse had happened, but by preventing it and putting Michael in Lucifer’s cage, they believe you caused the upheaval.” Adam’s eyes widened.  
“It’s that bad upstairs?” Adam asked, barely believing things could get that bad in Heaven. Samandriel’s face was very grave when he replied:  
“Yes. A civil war has begun.”


	6. All In a Day For a Winchester

After Samandriel had left, Adam had run next door to where his brothers would be finding the Djinn. “Sam, Dean!” Adam shouted, entering the house. Sam and Dean, relatively unscathed, came through the hall. Dean was looking pissed, but had that worried crease between his eyebrows that Adam had come to recognize.   
“Adam, what the hell happened?!” Dean demanded, putting his hands roughly on Adam’s shoulders, examining him for wounds. “The Djinn came over here and told us they got you!”   
“They did. I saw one of ‘em attacking next door, but they ambushed me. I managed to call out for Samandriel before I passed out. He fixed me up.” Adam explained.  
“I told you to do what I said!” Dean protested. A spark of anger ignited in Adam.  
“Well, if you want me to listen to you next time, make me cross my heart and hope to die.” Adam replied. “Innocent people were getting hurt and I couldn’t let that happen. Wouldn’t you do the same?”  
“Dean, you _have_ done the same. With Dad, all the time.” Sam added. Dean turned to his brother, releasing Adam’s shoulders, death in his gaze.  
“Not. Helping. Sammy.” Dean enunciated every word.  
“What, Dean, it’s true!” Adam muffled a snicker. Dean turned back to Adam  
“How many did you save?” He asked, quieter, but still seething.  
“All three of them. The daughter had been poisoned, but I managed to get the cure to her in time. They left, I don’t know where they went.” Adam paused just long enough to fix Dean with a glare. “I’m new to hunting things, but I’m pretty damn good at saving people.” Dean blinked in surprise. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Dean said, a bit too quickly. Adam narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment.  
“Look, Dean, I did what I had to do. Be mad at me all you want, but it won’t change that.” Adam and Dean stared each other down for a long moment before Dean gave a stiff nod.   
“Alright, you did good. I’m not happy about it, but I’ve gotta admit that. You did good.” Dean said, half-grumbling. Adam gave a half-smile and slapped Dean’s shoulder.  
“Damn right I did.” Adam glanced around. “Where are the Campbells?” His first meeting with the Campbells was not a very good one, all things considered. He was civil to them, and they were civil to him, though, on their end, there was thinly veiled disgust. He wasn’t part of their family. He hadn’t even known Mary Winchester. He just shared a name with the two who were their family. Which was part of the reason, Adam was sure, why Dean had clenched his jaw so tightly when he was talking with the Campbells.  
“Outside. Picking up the bodies.” Sam explained. “So, you said you had a run-in with Samandriel. What’s he like?” He asked, looking curious. There wasn’t the softness in his eyes Adam had grown accustomed to before they were both in the Cage. Something was wrong.  
“He’s a good person. He said there’s a civil war brewing upstairs and that he carved some sigils into my ribs. More importantly, what’s wrong with you?” Adam changed the subject. He’d asked this question before, but he wanted some answers.  
“I’m fine. I’m gonna go out and help the Campbells.” Sam said, leaving the room soon after. Dean moved to follow, but Adam stopped him.  
“We’re getting to the bottom of this now. Something is wrong with him. Haven’t you noticed?” Adam asked.   
“Noticed what?”  
“ _Noticed._ The crease between his eyebrows is gone. His eyes are closed off. He’s using his full height. He’s not acting like Sam.” Dean gave a tremendously fake smile.  
“Sounds like someone’s got a little crush on Sammy. Don’t think he’d be into incest, though.”  
“Listen to me, Dean!” Adam exploded, making Dean blink in surprise. “You’re so relieved that he’s back that refuse to see what’s right in front of you! I was with the man for three days topside and even I can recognize the differences! You’ve known him since he was a baby, and you’re convinced that nothing’s wrong! How blind do you have to be?!” Adam stormed off, furious. He couldn’t believe Dean couldn’t see it. The Dean Adam knew was highly perceptive, he could notice even the slightest change in anyone’s behavior. So why was he so blind about Sam?   
Adam didn’t go to Sam or the Campbells. Something was wrong with Sam, and going to the Campbells was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. They resented him, he resented them. He hoped they could reach that mutual agreement.   
Instead, Adam went upstairs. He could’ve flopped onto his bed like some petulant child in a fight with his brother about who took the last pudding. Instead, he shut the door and locked it. He didn’t want anyone coming in.   
Examining the room, he set to work on his task. Adam pulled a duffel bag out of his closet, one with Devil’s Traps and a few Enochian sigils sewn inside. He was allowed to be paranoid, he spent years in the Cage.   
Adam walked to the picture of him, Dean, Lisa, and Ben he kept on his wall. He took it off the wall to reveal a small throwing star hidden, taped to the wall. He yanked it off and threw it into the bag.   
It went on like this. Dagger under his bed. Pistol under his pillow. Machete behind his dresser. Various weapons hidden around the room, all in case of some imaginary intruder that, as of now, may not be so imaginary. The hiding place he was most proud of was the ‘crack’ in the drywall. A secret panel he had constructed to look exactly like the drywall, but hid various weapons, including a pack of a hundred and forty bullets carved with Devil’s Traps. That had taken him a month to carve all the bullets, but he had a feeling it would be worth it someday. Paranoid bastards often lived to be paranoid another day.   
He fit all the weapons into the duffel and shoved it under his bed. He had the sinking feeling that, soon, he’d be learning the, what had Dean called it? The family business. Something was coming, he’d been feeling it for months. Samandriel’s warnings had only sealed that in his mind. A civil war in Heaven. A brother with seemingly no damage from the Cage. Another brother who refused to see that fact. An AWOL angel that was somehow pieced back together. And another angel who looked too worried for his own good.   
Adam grumbled his next thought aloud.  
“All in a day for a Winchester.”


	7. Not Good

It took another, frankly, _messed up_ , case for Dean to realize he missed hunting. The entire reason Adam had prepared a bag.   
Now, Adam and Dean were on the road, with Adam perpetually in shotgun. After Adam had protested that he was, indeed, capable of driving, Dean had shot him a glare that would make Sir Lancelot stop dead in his tracks.   
They were headed to Pennsylvania to help Sam on a case, and for that, Adam had to be dressed in a suit. He didn’t particularly enjoy suits, but he got the feeling Dean didn’t, either.   
Dean pulled up behind Sam’s car, which, compared to the Impala, looked like crap. Maybe Adam had been around vintage cars too long, but he couldn’t see the appeal of modern cars. Dean was infecting his brain.   
Dean exited the car, Adam just behind him. “Ben…I know you’re lying…Because I lie professionally.” Dean said into the phone. He finished his conversation and hung up.  
“Wow.” Sam said.  
“What?” Dean asked, defensive.  
“You. Molding the minds of tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” There was no room for Adam to join the conversation. In fact, he tuned it out until he heard anything about the case. They walked through the police station, down into the morgue, as they talked.   
“Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago.” Sam explained. Dean was reading the officer’s file.  
“Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated.” Dean said and showed Adam the picture. Adam grimaced at the pictured mess.  
“Gross. He put him in a blender and set it to liquify?” Adam asked. Sam laughed.  
“You’re not entirely wrong. The guy _did_ just…liquify. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues-they just turned to blood.” Dean pushed open the door to the morgue and the three walked in. Sam, Dean, and Adam flashed their badges to security and were allowed to continue. Adam had been weirdly excited to get his own fake badge. It was kinda cool, he had to admit. Though, three years ago, the most he had broken the law was trespassing through someone’s yard. It was a sharp contrast, but Adam was learning his new normal.  
The morgue was, understandably, cold. Adam had braced for that.  
“Okay, I don’t get it.” Dean said.  
“ _Nobody_ gets it.” Sam quipped. Adam cracked a half-smile at the joke.  
“No. I mean, I get _that_. I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?”   
“Ah, Dean. So polite about the dead.” Adam interjected.  
“We’re not here to look at him. Here.” Sam pulled open one of the drawers, revealing a cop covered head-to-toe in boils.   
“Ooh, bad news.” Dean muttered.  
“What, did he piss of a bunch of bees?” Adam asked, incredulous. Dean picked up the guy’s file and began reading.   
“Officer Toby Gray. They just brought him in. Found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town.” Sam said.  
“‘Extreme allergic reaction’.” Dean read from the file.  
“Yeah, boils. Covered from head-to-toe in ‘em.”  
“Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?” Dean said, frown on his face.  
“That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved.” Sam had already covered the bases.  
“There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here.”  
“No question.”   
“You two are so full of class.” Adam pointed out. Sam chuckled. “Were there any witnesses?” Adam asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re picking this up, quick.”   
“Isn’t that what you do? Learn on the job?” Sam raised his hands in surrender at Adam’s point.  
“Fair enough.” Sam read from a small journal in his pocket for the next part. “Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid.”  
“Another cop?” Dean questioned.  
“Hatch’s partner.” Sam pushed the body back into the drawer and closed the door.

 

Dean’s thinly veiled hatred for Sam’s car was actually kinda funny. It would be more funny if he wasn’t attempting to race Sam, and Adam wasn’t afraid for his life.   
Finally, the racing stopped, something Adam was thankful for. Dean pulled up to the sidewalk and both he and Adam got out of the car. They met Sam on the sidewalk and walked forward in sync.  
“Were you, uh…were you racing me?” Sam asked.  
“No.” Dean said the next part quieter, but still very audible. “I was kicking your ass.”  
“Very mature.”   
The trio walked up to a very mundane sort of house and Dean knocked on the door. “Hello? Officer Colfax?” Dean called. The door swung open, revealing the Officer in question in dress uniform. “Whoa. Lookin’ sharp, Kojak.” Dean commented. Adam could see past the uniform. This man was too pale, he was sweating. He was probably sick, and definitely terrified.  
“Who the hell are you?” Officer Colfax asked, defensive.“We’re the Feds, Ed.” Sam said, gruffly. They showed him their badges, and Adam tamped down that little voice inside him that said they would get caught. “We’re here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner’s death.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s nobody’s business.” Colfax said, in a way that made Adam certain it was their business.  
“Officer Colfax-” Sam started, but was cut off.  
“Don’t worry about it!” Colfax shouted and slammed the door in their faces. Sam gave Adam and Dean an exasperated look before kicking in the door.  
“Dude!” Dean exclaimed, surprised.  
“You go, Terminator.” Adam muttered, walking inside after Sam. The three walked towards Colfax’s office, passing pictures of people with faces scratched out. It gave Adam the creeps. They found Colfax in his office, scratching out another face.  
“Officer Colfax?” Sam asked, more disturbed than worried.   
“Hey man, you alright?” Dean asked, more worried than disturbed.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Colfax repeated. Adam was sensing a pattern.  
“Right…” Dean trailed off.  
“That’s not creepy at all…” Adam hissed.  
“Look, Officer Colfax-Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes.” Dean started. Colfax scratched at his hat, causing Adam to blink in surprise. “Did he have any enemies that you know of?”  
“You might say that.” Colfax answered, cryptically.  
“Helpful.” Adam muttered under his breath.  
“Oh yeah? Who’s that?” Sam asked, a bit too harsh for the situation. Colfax started tipping some booze into his coffee mug.  
“They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied.”  
“God? Why does God want you all dead?” Adam asked, incredulous. From what he could tell, God didn’t give a rat’s ass over what was happening on Earth.  
“‘Cause of Christopher Birch.” The officer answered. The bottle tipped over, spilling alcohol onto the floor. “Aw, dammit.” He made no move to pick up the bottle.  
“Who’s Christopher Birch?” Sam asked, in that strange, harsh voice.  
“He has no face.” Colfax said. Adam was starting to get really freaked.  
“Ed?” Sam prompted.  
“Officer, you all right?” Dean tried again. Colfax righted the bottle, stopping the flow of alcohol onto the floor.  
“Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?” Sam asked, intense. “Ed!” He shouted, to get the officer to focus.  
“Christopher Birch is a kid with no face. And a planted gun.” Blood started dribbling down from the officer’s hat.  
“You have something coming from your hat.” Adam said, not quite looking him in the eye. Colfax put his finger up to the blood. “Yeah.”  
“Damn. My head’s been itching like a dirty jock.” At that moment, Colfax fell forward onto the broken glass of the frame in front of him, the one with the face scratched out.  
“Ed?” Sam tried. Colfax didn’t move. Sam walked around to the officer’s side and placed to fingers to his neck. “Dead.” He determined. There was a slight buzzing in the room.  
“You hear that?” Dean asked, listening.  
“The hell is that?” Adam asked. It seemed to be coming from Colfax’s hat. Sam looked at the both of them before slowly removing the hat. Revealing locusts crawling out of Colfax’s open skull. Dean looked like he was going to throw up, and Adam thought he would join him. Adam did the only thing he could think of. He spoke.   
“Well, that’s not good.”


	8. Welcome to Team Free Will

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table in their hotel room. Sam was on his laptop, Dean was buried in papers. Adam sat beside him, looking at the papers, closely. “Sweet. Blood, boils, and locusts.”  
“Oh my.” Adam added. Dean gave him a small smile for that.  
“Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues.” Sam said, not hearing Adam’s muttered comment. Dean picked up the jar of locusts (that _Adam_ had been forced to salvage) and held it up.  
“Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James.”   
“Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report.” Sam read from the laptop. Adam took the papers from Dean.  
“‘Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire.’” Adam read, aloud.  
“‘Just a kid with no face and a planted gun.’” Dean quoted. “Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece.”  
“Heartless bastards.” Adam muttered.  
“Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe Heaven has a hate-on for bad cops.” Sam suggested.  
“Oh, yeah, let’s listen to the crazy guy with locusts in his melon.” Adam said.  
“Yeah, is that the theory we’re going with?” Dean added, standing up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
“Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?” Sam said. Adam remembered Samandriel. It sounded as though angels already had enough on their plates. Dean opened his beer.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Dean lifted the beer bottle but stopped before he could take a drink. “We should call Cas.” Sam scoffed.  
“You’re kidding, right? Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone.” Adam thought they’d have a better chance calling Samandriel, but, then again, it seemed that Castiel outranked Samandriel by a few paces.   
Dean sat on one of the beds and took a swig of his beer.  
“Well, let's give it a shot.” Dean suggested, nonchalantly. “Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.” Adam stifled a laugh.  
“You’re an idiot.” Sam said.“For once, Dean, I gotta agree.” Adam said, failing to keep the smile out of his voice.  
“Stay positive.” Dean protested.  
“Oh, I _am_ positive.” Sam shot back.  
“I’m overflowing with optimism.” Adam said, rolling his eyes. Dean tried again.  
“Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?” When nothing happened, Dean opened his eyes, defeat clear on his face.  
“Like I said, the son of a bitch doesn’t answer-” Sam stopped when both Dean and Adam heard the flapping of wings, announcing the entrance of Castiel. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”  
“Hello.” Castiel said, casually.  
“Hello?” Sam demanded.  
“Y-Yes.” Castiel stammered, slightly.   
“Hello.” Sam repeated, imitating Cas. “Hello?!”   
“Uh, is that still the term?” Cas asked, thoroughly confused.   
“I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it’s ‘Hello’?!” Sam asked, angrily.  
“Yes.” Castiel answered, slightly awkwardly.  
“So, what, you-you like him better or something?” Sam scoffed at his own words.  
“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” Cas turned to Dean. “I wasn't gonna mention it.” Adam chuckled, drawing Castiel’s attention. “Adam Milligan?”  
“It’s Winchester, now, and yeah. I’m out of the cage.” Adam said, drily. Dean turned back to the subject at hand.  
“Cass, I think what Sam’s trying to say is that...he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin’ minutes to give him some answers?”  
The conversation went on from there. Castiel said he didn’t know how Sam got out of the Cage, but Adam wasn’t sure he believed it. Even from what he remembered of the clueless angel, he wasn’t acting like himself.   
Things just weren’t adding up.

 

Retrieving the staff of Moses wasn’t the easiest task. Meeting Balthazar had been worse for Adam. He only liked one angel and tolerated the other, who was acting strangely, anyways.   
Adam realized, after learning what he’d learned during this particularly odd case, he needed to call Samandriel.  
He stood outside in the street. “Samandriel…Samandriel, I need you. I don’t know where you are, and I hope…I hope to God you’re alright. Even Cas thinks it’s bad upstairs.” Adam waited for a few moments then heard the telltale flap of wings, that he learned only belonged to Samandriel. When Castiel flew, he sounded different. Like his wings were heavier.   
However, Samandriel didn’t appear in front of him. Adam looked around and saw the angel slumped against one of the buildings, clutching his side. His shirt was stained with blood. “Samandriel!” Adam exclaimed and ran to the angel’s side. Adam put his arms around the angel and immediately felt the weight shift onto him. “Smandy, what happened?”  
“Raphael happened.” Samandriel answered, voice pained. “He wasn’t happy that I abandoned Heaven.”  
“You what?!” Adam asked, helping Samandriel towards the hotel room.   
“I ran away. I refused to side with Raphael, and began to hide from Heaven.”  
“So, what does that mean for you?”  
“It means I’m being hunted.” Adam helped Samandriel stumble to the hotel room, where both Sam and Dean were up. They immediately noticed the injured angel being supported by Adam.  
“What the hell happened?!” Dean demanded.  
“Who is that?” Sam asked.   
“Sam, Dean, this is Samandriel, the angel who pulled me from the Cage and who is also bleeding.” Adam snapped.   
Adam took Samandriel to the bathroom and searched for the first-aid kit. This wound wasn’t from any ordinary weapon, if it wasn’t healed already. It was from an angel blade. Which meant human healing. As Adam soaked a cloth in cold water, he started talking to distract Samandriel from the pain.  
“Why aren’t you on Raphael’s side?” Adam asked, wringing the cloth. He gently eased off Samandriel’s jacket and shirt. Adam pointedly ignored the rest of Samandriel’s torso. He was doing a job, not ogling. The wound wasn’t a stab wound, thankfully. It was a deep cut, one that would take a few weeks to completely go away on a human, but Samandriel would live if he didn’t lose any more blood.  
“If I’m being honest, I haven’t fully believed in Heaven’s plan since the Apocalypse.” He sucked in a sharp breath as Adam cleaned the wound.  
“Sorry.” Adam muttered, still focused. Samandriel shook his head and continued.  
“I don’t believe in the will of Heaven, anymore. It can’t be as great and mighty as I once thought it to be, if it intended to bring about the Apocalypse, which would kill billions of people and make the rest live in constant fear.” Samandriel explained. Adam grabbed the sewing kit and began stitching up the wound. He was glad he went to medical school, suddenly. Even though his aspirations for being a doctor went out the window when he killed that Djinn, the skills came in handy.  
“If you don’t fight for Heaven,” Adam paused, sparing a moment to focus on his task. “than what’s your cause? Don’t angels need that?” _Otherwise you’d all be Balthazar._ Adam’s internal monologue spoke up, but he didn’t voice this thought.  
“I don’t fight for Raphael or Heaven or anyone else,” Samandriel looked into Adam’s eyes, seriously. “I fight for humanity. I fight for a world without the Apocalypse. I fight for free will.” Adam gave Samandriel a half-smile.  
“Welcome to Team Free Will.”


	9. You Better Come Back

Adam rummaged through his clothes for something that might fit Samandriel. The angel couldn’t very well run around in blood stained clothes with what was very clearly a blade mark. Samandriel sat on Adam’s bed, awkwardly, while Dean questioned him. Adam had sent Sam out to get some more bandages.   
“So, why’d you spring Adam from the Cage?” Dean asked. Adam paused and sent a glare Dean’s way. “Not that I’m complaining, hell no, I’m not complaining, it’s just…angels don’t usually do things without a reason.”   
“You’re right. And I _did_ have a reason to save Adam from Hell.” Samandriel agreed. “I…I was given a glimpse at what would happen if he wasn’t saved.” At this, Adam made an effort to listen harder. He remembered Samandriel mentioning something like that the first night they met, but, with everything else going on, he hadn’t asked about it.   
“What would’ve happened?” Dean asked, curiously. “Would there’ve been another apocalypse or something?”  
“That’s just it. There wouldn’t have been. You and Sam would have forgotten about Adam. You would have left him with Michael and Lucifer until he became a twisted version of himself, barely even human.” Samandriel said.  
“A demon.” Adam supplied, picking out the smallest looking shirt he owned, an old red and black flannel. It would still be two sizes too big for Samandriel, but it would work.  
“In plain terms, yes.” Samandriel assented.  
“Would we really have done something like that?” Dean asked, disbelieving and slightly angry.   
“Yes. Without the bond you have formed with Adam in this past year, he would be close to nothing to you.”  
“Ouch.” Adam said. Samandriel immediately looked at him, concerned.   
“Are you hurt?”  
“No, Smandy, that’s not…never mind. I’m fine.” Adam handed the shirt to the still worried angel and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Samandriel put it on, figuring out the buttons with a very concentrated look. He was a little off, but Adam didn’t correct him. He needed to learn for himself. “By the way, why did I wake up in the ground? I was pulled directly into Hell, so why did I have to dig myself up?” Adam asked. He’d forgotten to bring it up, but it still bothered him. Samandriel immediately looked awkward and paused in his progress on the shirt.  
“Oh, um…about that…I may have, slightly…dropped you?” Samandriel said, averting his eyes. It came out as a question.  
“You dropped me.” Adam repeated, disbelief heavy in his voice.  
“In my defense, I went in, what’s the expression? Half-cocked.” Samandriel explained. Dean barked out a laugh. “I had no preparations, I wasn’t acting on orders, I was alone. And I only had one arm around you, the other I used to fend off demons.” _One arm around you._ The words echoed in Adam’s brain.   
The handprint. That was how he got it. Samandriel had had one hand around his waist, holding the two of them together as they rose out of Hell.  
“Fan-damn-tastic. You can’t make this crap up.” Dean said, smile still on his face.  
“Shut up, Dean.” Adam muttered, murder in his eyes. His savior, _an angel of the Lord_ , had dropped him. Still, he couldn’t be too angry at Samandriel. He _had_ , after all, gotten Adam out in the first place. Who cares where Adam woke up?  
The door swung open and Sam stepped in, carrying bandages and…a pie. “Really, Dean? A pie?” Adam asked incredulous.  
“Love me some pie.” Dean said in response, but it was not really a response at all. Adam rolled his eyes.  
“Heads up.” Sam said and threw the bandages at Adam. Adam caught them.  
“You’ll need to reapply those once a day.” Adam said, handing the bandages over to the angel. When he did, he saw Samandriel’s expression. He was staring, wide-eyed and slightly scared, at Sam. “Smandy, you alright?” He tore his gaze away from Sam and looked at Adam, panicked.  
“Adam, can I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?” Samandriel said, already standing.  
“Yeah, okay.” Adam replied, and followed Samandriel out the door. When the door shut behind them, Adam turned to get a good look at the angel.  
He was fidgeting, eyes shifting between Adam and the closed door. “What is it, what’s wrong?” Adam asked, worried.  
“What’s…what’s wrong with your brother?” Samandriel asked.  
“Well, he’s an alcoholic, sorta rough around the edges, painfully in the closet, pretty much majors in denial, and refuses to admit he’s in love with Castiel. Or do you mean Sam?” Adam responded, without missing a beat.  
“Yes, I mean Sam.” Samandriel said, lowly, like he was trying not to be heard. Adam was intrigued. Maybe an angel would know what was up with Sam.  
“What do you think’s wrong with him?”  
Samandriel shook his head. “I don’t know. I can barely believe what I’m seeing.”  
“What? What’re you seeing?” Adam questioned, dying to know the answer. Samandriel bit his lip, as though debating whether or not to tell Adam. It was an utterly _human_ gesture that he must’ve learned somewhere along the line.  
“Sam has no soul.” There was a pause after the angel’s words.  
“I don’t think I heard you right. Sam has no soul?”  
“I could be wrong, and I pray to my Father that I am, but from what I see, your brother is lacking his soul.” Samandriel added, quickly. Adam raked a hand through his hair and shook his head.  
“Why didn’t Cas say anything?” Adam asked, more to himself than to Samandriel. Adam looked up. “You said you’re not sure?”  
“I could be seeing things.”  
“Than we can’t tell Dean. He’d go ballistic. Just…keep it to yourself until we’re certain, alright?” Samandriel gave a short nod.   
“I should be leaving, soon.” Samandriel said, suddenly.  
“Wait, why?” Adam asked, concerned.  
“If I’m correct, I’m being tracked. The last thing I want is for Raphael to find you three, after you’ve been specifically warded against that.”  
“If you’re being followed, than you shouldn’t be alone.” Adam argued.  
“Don’t worry about me, Adam. I’ll be fine.”  
“Says the man who got stabbed!”  
“It was just a cut, and I was off guard. I’m prepared, now. I can handle myself.” Samandriel said, earnestly. Adam had no choice but to relent.  
“Just…just be careful, okay?” Adam pleaded.  
“I will, I swear. I’ll come back when I’ve lost them. If I lose them.” Samandriel amended. Before Samandriel had the chance to take flight, Adam caught him in a carefully angled hug, so that Samandriel’s wound wouldn’t be aggravated.   
“I better see you again, you goddamned feather-brain.” Adam released the angel after a moment. “I’ll try and see if Sam’s soul is still being licked by hellfire before you get back.” Samandriel nodded, his face strangely soft. In a flutter of wings, he was gone.  
Adam stared at the spot Samandriel had been for a moment, before turning back to the door and resting his hand on the knob. He sighed, deeply, and sent a quick ‘prayer’ out to Samandriel. “You better come back.”


	10. Where My Head Is

“Samandriel…” Adam whispered, leaning against the seedy motel bed. His head was drifting ever closer to his knees, his fingers tangled loosely together.   
“I know you’ll come back when you can, but…Dammit, man, I gotta see if you’re alright. I want you to know…just, be okay, alright?” Adam said, out loud. He sighed, deeply. “I know for certain, now. Sam was pulled out of the Pit without his soul. His soul is still being destroyed by two pissed off Archangels, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help him. I’m not asking for help, I just…I just want you to listen. Because if you’re listening, it means you’re still breathing. Do angels breathe? I never really checked. Listen to me, I sound like a maniac.” Adam laughed to himself, without real humor.   
“It’s been two months. But you knew that, didn’t you?” Adam sighed. “This case is really weird. Aliens. Do aliens exist? I thought you might know. Anyways, Sam’s soulless, Dean’s gone, and I’m all alone. I guess I just needed someone to talk to, even if you can’t listen. …I don’t want to think about that. You not being able to listen.”   
The door swung open, interrupting Adam’s prayer. It was probably a good thing, he reasoned. He wasn’t sure where he was going with that.   
Sam opened the door, and he had a girl with him. The girl was sort of hippy-ish, and smelled like pot. Adam knew when it was time to go.   
“See you later, guys.” Adam said, already grabbing his coat. “Don’t screw on my bed!” He called after him, shutting the door behind him. He really didn’t like Sam without a soul.  
He walked for several minutes, no clear direction in his mind. He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea in his line of work, but he wouldn’t have gone out if he wasn’t armed. A gun was inside of his jacket, bouncing against his ribcage, and a silver dagger was nestled in his boot.  
“Adam?” Adam froze at the new voice. He turned to see a very panicked Dean. His eyes were wide, his gun was out, and he was bristling.  
“Dean!” Adam exclaimed. “What happened to you?” He asked, walking towards his brother and pulling him into a quick hug. “And why do you stink so much? God.” Adam pulled back, wrinkling his nose.   
“I was abducted…by aliens.” Dean started walking away after his short explanation, so Adam began following. All the way back to the motel room.   
As soon as Adam realized where they were going, he moved to stop Dean. He matched Dean’s pace, attempting to talk him out of going into the motel room. When they were at the door, Adam went with the direct approach.   
“Dean, we really shouldn’t go in there.” Adam said. Dean leveled a scowl at him. A massive feat, as his eyes were still wide and he was still shaking.  
“Adam, I need a shower and to sleep.” Dean said.   
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Adam replied, putting his hands up in surrender. Dean unlocked the door to the motel and walked inside. Adam followed, albeit reluctantly.   
Predictably, they found Sam and the girl in a compromising situation. Adam turned his head away, already knowing that they would find that. That was when the expected fight between Sam and Dean broke out.  
Adam ignored the bickering the brothers had after the girl left, and instead went back outside. He waited for a few minutes, and thought that neither of them had noticed he’d left. It was alright. He didn’t really want to talk, anyways.   
“Aw, don’t wanna talk?” The voice made his blood run cold and his heart seize. He turned, slowly, to see what had to be Lucifer’s old vessel. He was sitting on the steps to the motel, cross-legged, with a goofy grin on his face. Though he looked non-threatening, Adam’s eyes widened in terror, muscles stiffening. “Heya, Adam. Didja miss me?”  
“This isn’t real. You’re not here.” Adam muttered, which obviously amused Lucifer. “I left! I got out!”   
“Oh, Adam, you’re cute. Did you really think anyone would care about you? That anyone would come to save you? And here you are, parading around as _Adam Winchester._ ” Lucifer said the last part in a mocking way. Lucifer stood and sauntered down the steps, coming to stand next to Adam, mumbling right into his ear. “No, no, you’re still down in the Pit with me and Mikey. And no matter how much you wanna deny it, that’s the truth.”   
“Shut up.” Adam growled.  
“Come on and make me.” Lucifer challenged, gloatingly. “Did you really think that the _Winchesters_ would care about a bastard son like you? If you did, than you’re the most naïve person I’ve ever met. They’re too concerned about their _own_ codependent relationship to worry about you. ”  
“SHUT UP!” Adam shouted.  
“Adam?” Adam whirled around at the intrusion of the new voice. It was a face Adam was more than relieved to see.  
“Samandriel!” Adam exclaimed, rushing over to the angel and wrapping him in a hug.  
“You know, he’s a trick I’m particularly proud of. Sweet little baby faced angel pulling you out of the Cage? Well, it’s the recipe for a pining Winchester. And even though you’ll never be on the same level as Dumb and Dumber, that’s something you three share. A tendency to fall for angels.” Lucifer taunted from behind Adam. Adam released Samandriel, completely ignoring Lucifer, and smiled.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. Samandriel smiled.  
“Yes, Adam, I’m fine.”   
“Aw, isn’t he adorable? Not to pat myself on the back, but I think this was my best addition. Look at those cheeks!” Lucifer cooed. Adam sent a glare his way, and Samandriel definitely noticed.  
“And you, Adam? Are you alright?” Samandriel asked, worried crease between his brows. Adam brushed the comment off.  
“I’m good. How did you lose your tail?” Adam asked. Samandriel looked baffled and mildly offended.  
“I never had a tail.” Samandriel said, like Adam was an idiot. Adam snorted, unattractively.  
“I meant, how did you get the angels to stop following you.” Adam tried again.  
“Oh, that. Well, let’s just say Gabriel wasn’t the only trickster in the garrison.” Samandriel grinned, mischievously. Adam remembered hearing about Gabriel and the famous TV land. It had made him nearly cry laughing so hard, especially the story about the gameshow.  
“Ooh, I almost forgot about that little devious side I added in. I’ll say it, if you won’t, I am _good_.” Lucifer said, walking around to stand behind Samandriel. Adam put his hands on Samandriel’s arms, protectively. “Oh, and like at that! Already getting that protective streak, aren’t you? Soon enough, we’ll be hearing some wedding bells.”  
“Shut up.” Adam snarled. Samandriel looked hurt.  
“If I’ve annoyed you, I’m sorry.” Samandriel said. Adam panicked.  
“No, no! No, you haven’t annoyed me. I just…” Adam fumbled for an explanation. Samandriel narrowed his eyes.  
“Are you hiding something?”  
“Uh-oh, he’s on to you. Quick, throw him off the trail!” Lucifer suggested. Adam debated whether or not to tell Samandriel about what he was seeing. An angel might be able to help. Or confirm if it was real. If this whole life was just a hallucination, than Adam would like to know. He’d like to jump into the fantasy with all the facts.   
“Adam.” Samandriel said, his entire face filled with worry and fear. “Adam, I don’t know many emotions, but I am afraid.” Adam sighed.  
“Sorry I’m scaring you. I don’t know where my head is.”


	11. Good to Me

Adam pulled Samandriel inside the motel room, where Sam was flipping idly through a book and Dean was stepping out of his shower. Adam failed to mention to any of them that Lucifer followed.   
Dean looked up on their entrance, and gave a small smile when he noticed Samandriel. “Hey, Alfie!” Dean had started calling Samandriel ‘Alfie’ after Adam told Dean about the Wiener Hut uniform. After some confusion at their first meeting, Samandriel had accepted the nickname.  
“Hello, Dean.” Samandriel greeted. Adam noticed a flash of emotion in Dean’s eyes, but didn’t comment.  
“Finally safe to come play with us?” Dean asked.  
“I no longer have anyone following me, if that is what you’re asking.” Samandriel replied. Dean smiled. Adam realized that Dean had developed a strange fondness for Samandriel during their first meeting. It was sort of sweet, in Adam’s eyes.  
“You know, that’s exactly what I’m asking.” Dean said.  
“Isn’t this sweet?” Adam flinched at Lucifer’s voice intruding on the moment. “The whole family’s here. And me. Of course, I _did_ possess your brother, so I guess that makes us brothers twice-removed. Or something. Semantics.” Lucifer shrugged on the last syllable.  
“Adam.” Dean called. “You okay?” Adam shook himself out of his stupor.  
“Yeah, I’m cool, I’m good.” Adam said. Dean gave him a look that said he didn’t believe a word Adam said, but he let it die.  
“Winchesters, I have some news.” Samandriel announced. “About the war in Heaven.” That got Sam to listen. Samandriel sat at the small table in the motel room in a very official manner. Adam sat at the other chair, ignoring Lucifer, who sat next to Adam’s feet and laid his head on Adam’s knee. Like he was a dog. The devil. Adam _pointedly_ ignored Lucifer.  
“After I, as Adam put it, ‘lost my tail’, I decided to check up on Castiel. I hadn’t heard any stray news about him recently, so I decided it would be a good time to look. When I found him…” Samandriel trailed off. “You aren’t going to like this. He has a plan that could get not only him, but thousands of angels and humans, killed.” Dean’s eyes widened and his muscles tensed.  
“What’s he doing?” He asked, mildly panicked. Adam was worried, as well. He knew Castiel was close with Sam and Dean, and would like to get to know him.  
“Castiel has allied himself with the demon Crowley and is attempting to free the souls from Purgatory.” Samandriel said. It was a lot of information to take in at once.  
“ _Purgatory_ Purgatory?” Sam asked, slightly surprised, even in his emotionless state.  
“Yes. Where everything you hunt goes when it dies.” Samandriel added. Lucifer whistled, lowly, rocking back-and-forth in his cross-legged position.  
“Plot twist.” He said, gleam in his eyes. Adam resisted the urge to shush him.  
“And he’s teaming up with _Crowley_?” Dean asked.  
“I saw it, myself.” Samandriel confirmed. “I don’t know the entire situation, I only caught parts of the conversation before I was forced to leave. My position had been compromised.”   
“Smandy, how’d you even hear this conversation in the first place?” Adam asked.   
“I…I did not take a deaf vessel.” Samandriel said, politely puzzled.  
“No, Samandriel. How did you hear that much of the conversation without getting caught?”   
“You’re such a concerned boyfriend, Adam, it’s touching.” Lucifer piped up. “I feel it right here.” Lucifer tapped his chest, right above his heart. Adam’s eye twitched, but he didn’t comment on Lucifer’s behavior.  
“In Heaven, I was always blending into the background. I made sure of that. On Earth, I take even more care not to be noticed by my brothers and sisters. Getting noticed at this time would mean my death, so I got good at it.” Samandriel looked strangely proud of himself. Adam chuckled at him.  
“Why wouldn’t Cas tell us about this?” Dean demanded to no one in particular. “You think he would’ve mentioned getting chummy with freakin’ Crowley!”   
“Wow, Dean, be _more_ obvious that you’re in love.” Lucifer said.  
“What are we gonna do?” Adam asked.  
“We should probably just quarantine him until he agrees to stop working with Crowley.” Sam spoke up. A moment of silence passed as everyone looked at him.  
“Alright, that’s enough outta you, Spock.” Dean said.   
“Cas is our friend, and if he didn’t tell us something, he probably has a damn good reason.” Adam chimed in, hoping to ease Dean’s temper.  
“He better!” Dean shouted.   
“Listen, all we need is a good plan. Best case scenario, we get Cass to tell us the truth and stop working with Crowley.” Adam said.  
“And the worst case scenario?” Samandriel asked, worriedly.  
“Well, Smandy, it’s the worst case scenario that we always have. We could all die.” Adam answered. Samandriel’s eyes widened.   
“That sounds like a very bad outcome.”  
“Hence, ‘worst case scenario’. We’re still kicking, so we haven’t run into the worst case scenario yet.” Adam knocked on the wooden table, much to Samandriel’s apparent confusion.  
“What an inspiring pep-talk.” Lucifer drawled. Adam couldn’t resist anymore and tried to smack Lucifer on the back of the head. Of course, his hand went through thin air, and Lucifer disappeared. He gained an odd look from the other occupants of the room.   
“Fly.” He said, simply. Sam shrugged and, after a moment of looking hard at Adam, Dean let it drop.  
“Alfie, you think you could go an find out more about this?” Dean asked. Samandriel moved to stand, but Adam reached across the table and put his hand out.  
“No way. No, Dean, you can’t ask every angel ever to do your bidding. He already stuck his neck out for us once, don’t make him do it again.” Adam said, firmly.  
“Adam, I can do what he asks.” Samandriel argued.  
“Didn’t you say your position was ‘compromised’? Now, Cas and Crowley will be on the lookout for anyone watching.” Adam pointed out. “Look, you can do whatever you want, I won’t stop you. But stay safe.” Samandriel smiled.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be as safe as I can.” Samandriel assured, touching a light hand to Adam’s shoulder. Dean gave them an odd look, and a sort of half-smile, but Adam ignored it.   
Samandriel’s wings flapped and in two seconds, he was gone. Adam hated to see him go.   
“I’m still here, sweetheart.” Lucifer crooned, having returned. He was leaning on Adam’s shoulder, making Adam tense. “Miss me?”  
“Listen, I’ve been up for a really long time. I’m going to bed.” And Adam walked over to the bed he would be using. Sam didn’t need a bed, since he didn’t need to sleep at the moment. Adam collapsed on his bed, without even trying to take off his shoes.   
He felt Lucifer settle next to him more than he saw. “Wanna spoon?”  
“Shaddup.” Adam muttered. Sam and Dean weren’t really listening to him, so if he kept the interactions to a minimum, he wouldn’t raise any suspicions.  
“You’re so good to me.”


	12. An Angel To Save

Adam rolled over in bed, trying to get to sleep. He’d been up for four hours just laying in bed, trying to sleep. But Lucifer was waxing poetic about cats, so Adam doubted sleep was likely.   
Adam sat up, abruptly cutting off Lucifer’s haiku about the ‘majestic tabby’. “Ooh, are we going on an adventure?” Lucifer asked.   
“Oh for the love of God, will you just shut the hell up?!” Adam hissed, venomously. When he looked back, Lucifer was gone. Adam’s eyes swiveled around the room, searching for the presence of the Archangel. There was no sign of him, but Adam’s muscles never relaxed.  
Adam stumbled to the bathroom, tripping slightly over his own feet. When he reached his desired destination, he stopped in front of the sink. Bending over, he turned on the tap and splashed his face with ice cold water. It wiped the haziness of attempted sleep from his brain and woke him up entirely.  
He turned off the tap and stood back up to his full height, wiping droplets of water from his face with his hands. When he looked in the mirror, however, he nearly had a heart attack. Staring back at him was something using his face, but it was all wrong. The thing in the mirror had pitch black eyes.   
It was just the mirror. The mirror was lying to him. That wasn’t Adam. It couldn’t be. It was the mirror’s fault. Adam reached forward and destroyed the mirror with his arm in one quick motion. His arm was bleeding, but he didn’t care. The godawful image was gone. It was just a wide-eyed, slightly hollowed looking Adam in the shards clinging to the frame.  
“It’s such a shame. You had such a beautiful mind before me. And, honestly, I take full credit for ruining that.” Adam was unsurprised when he heard Lucifer’s voice.   
“Adam?!” Adam heard Dean’s call, slightly covering the end of Lucifer’s sentence. Seconds later, Dean walked inside the bathroom and saw Adam’s arm with glass shards sticking out. “What the hell happened?!” Dean shouted. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a white towel that Adam knew would forever be pink after that night. “Start talking, kid.” Dean demanded, grabbing the first aid kit.   
“It’s nothing.” Adam tried, knowing it wouldn’t get him far.  
“Try again.” Dean said, pulling a shard of glass out of Adam’s arm, making Adam wince.  
“It was a hallucination.” Adam mumbled, hoping Dean wouldn’t catch it. No such luck, as Dean stopped.  
“I thought you said those stopped.” Dean said, lowly.  
“They did. Until yesterday. They started just before Samandriel came around. I keep seeing Lucifer.” Adam said.   
“Lucifer? Is he-is he here, right now?” Dean asked, alarmed. Adam nodded, mutely. “Where is he?”  
“He’s picking through your hair like a monkey.” Adam replied, monotone. Dean appeared affronted by that. Lucifer laughed in slightly malicious glee and continued to sort through Dean’s locks. “He keeps finding bugs.”   
“I don’t have bugs in my hair!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Lucifer thinks you do.” Adam said, thinking what his life had become where that sentence wasn’t the strangest he’d said in the last 24 hours.  
“This is insane!” Dean shouted, making Adam flinch. Dean immediately noticed and lowered his voice, wrapping bandages around Adam’s arm. “Alright, look, we’ll finish up this case and then figure this out. Until then, just…don’t break anymore mirrors.” Dean finished his task and put away the first aid kit. “Why’d you break this one, anyways?”  
“I saw myself as a demon.” Adam answered. “Thanks for patching me up.” As Adam left the bathroom, he lightly smacked Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for what would happen after the case was closed.

 

Fairies. Could it get any stranger? Adam pondered this as Lucifer painted Adam’s nails with a suspicious red substance.   
The case had been closed, the fairies were gone, and Dean (the eldest son) was safe. Now, the Winchesters had two big problems to tackle. Adam’s hallucinations and Sam’s soul, or, in this case, his lack thereof. After a big argument on Adam’s part, he eventually convinced Dean to focus on Sam’s soul. But there was a minor bump. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found.   
They’d been missing for a day, and Adam was panicking. The Impala was gone, so was the demon killing knife, everything. They hadn’t even dropped a line.  
“Why so glum, chum?” Lucifer asked.   
“My brothers.” Adam answered. There was no point in keeping quiet. He was alone, and too scared to stay quiet.  
“Think they’re dead?” Lucifer queried, painting Adam’s left ring finger.   
“They better be, otherwise, I’m gonna kill ‘em.” Adam growled. He was terrified, and terror made him angry.  
“Ooh, Adam, you know I get all tingly when you say things like that. Stop giving me needs.” Lucifer said, teasingly. Adam rolled his eyes in response.  
“You’re the worst.”  
“Um, _duh_. I’m Lucifer.” Lucifer gave Adam a cheeky smile before turning back to his task.   
“I’ve already tried contacting Samandriel, Cass, and Balthazar. No luck.”  
“You tried contacting the angel who wants you dead and the angel who’s been gathering souls for a war? You _must_ be desperate.” Lucifer commented.  
“I _am_. They’re never gone this long. I mean, _dammit_ , what’s going on?!” Adam tried controlling his voice, but it wasn’t working well.  
“Well, think about it. Do you remember all those little solo hunts you went on? You know, odd vampire here, lone werewolf there? Why did you go on those hunts?”  
“Because Sam and Dean wanted to test my skills.” Adam answered, now starting to question his answer.  
“And what were the chuckle heads doing while you were ‘testing your skills’?” Lucifer asked, hitting home.  
“…They were keeping something from me. They still are.” Adam said.  
“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Lucifer cheered.   
“Why would they keep something from me?”  
“Oh, come _on_ , Adam. Winchesters are notorious for one thing: keeping things from other Winchesters. Them keeping a secret from you just means that you’re family!” Lucifer reasoned. He probably wasn’t wrong, but Adam still had a right to be angry.  
Something broke through his anger, pushed it to the side. Enochian, echoing through his head. He’d picked it up in the Cage, when Michael and Lucifer had used it constantly. Adam would know it anywhere. But the voice who was speaking didn’t belong to either Archangel. It belonged to Samandriel.  
Adam recognized it on a deep level, he’d heard it when he was being pulled out of Hell. He didn’t remember anything else, but he remembered that voice, telling him to stay calm. And now it was back, and it was scared.  
 _“Help me.”_ It said, over and over. Samandriel was in trouble. That wasn’t going to stand.  
“If you’ve got any things, pack ‘em, Luci. We’ve got an angel to save.” Adam said, already putting his weapons into a duffel bag.  
“What about your brothers?” Lucifer asked. Adam thought for a moment before deciding.  
“Later. They’re big boys, they can handle themselves. Right now, the guy who saved my ass is in trouble. So, like I said. We’ve got an angel to save.”


	13. Sleep Tight, Smandy

Adam saw a lot of cars in the lot, and wasn’t sure which one to pick. He would be stealing it no matter what, so it didn’t really matter. After a minute, he picked a simple four-door, beat-up Mustang that looked like it had seen a lot of rocks to the windows. No one would miss it.  
Adam slid the crowbar into the door and, after a moment, heard the satisfying click that let him know he was in. He opened the door and sat inside, throwing his duffel into the backseat. Predictably, Lucifer was in the passenger’s seat.   
“Road trip!” He cheered. Adam rolled his eyes as he hot-wired the car, a skill he’d learned from Dean. “Don’t you just love a good buddy comedy?”   
“I do, but this isn’t one. We’re going to rescue an angel from almost certain death. And you’re the only one cracking jokes.” The car started as Adam finished his sentence.  
“Someone’s touchy.” Lucifer said in a sing-song voice. “Why _are_ you so touchy?”  
“My brothers are keeping secrets from me and Samandriel is in trouble.” Adam pulled out of the lot like Hell was on his heels. In reality, it was in the car with him.  
“Oh, I forgot. You and the little cutie-pie angel are in looooooove.” Lucifer cooed. Adam scoffed but didn’t take his eyes off the road. “Oh, don’t give me that. I’m in your head, honey, I know every thought you’ve ever had. Like, for example, how pretty his eyes are.” Adam groaned, but Lucifer didn’t stop there. “Or what you would do if you ever lost him. And you know, you _could_ lose him, now. You have no idea the type of danger he’s in.”  
“Shut up.” Adam barked, hands tightening on the wheel. “That ain’t gonna happen. I’m not gonna let it.”   
“Because you loooooove him!” Lucifer taunted. Adam had had enough.  
“YES! Because I love him! Will you fucking stop it, now?!” Adam shouted, temper getting the better of him. His own words took him by surprise. It was the first time he’d admitted that to himself.  
“Whoa, didn’t expect you to admit it. You throw me some curve balls, Milligan, and I don’t know what to do with them.”  
“It’s Winchester.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Love you, too.”

 

As Adam got closer, Samandriel’s cries got louder. They were almost unbearable. When he finally reached the source of the cries, he pulled up outside of an abandoned warehouse in Wyoming. He strapped a machete to his built and readied his gun, but he had a feeling they’d be useless. If an _angel_ was in trouble, than these would be puny defenses.   
Adam got out of the car, Lucifer following, and, for the first time, heard Samandriel shouting in real time. It made his blood boil.  
“This seems like a good plan.” Lucifer stage whispered as Adam ran through the doors to the warehouse.   
Samandriel was tied to a pillar, blood and dirt on his face. Blood was seeping through his shirt, and he looked exhausted. He’d stopped screaming, and was looking, wide-eyed, at Adam.   
Around the warehouse were a few other people, about six in all. The one that appeared to be the leader was a woman whose bearing Adam recognized. Raphael. Raphael had finally caught the so-called traitor.  
“Adam, what are you doing here?!” Samandriel rasped. Adam ignored him for the time being and instead focused on Raphael.  
“Stop hurting him.” Adam said, attempting to control his voice. That was hard when you were giving an order to an Archangel. Raphael gave Adam a bored look.  
“Kill him.” Raphael ordered the others, presumably angels. The others began advancing on Adam, forcing Adam to improvise.  
“Wait, wait!” Adam called. “Wait! I wasn’t supposed to say anything, but I know Castiel’s plan!” Adam lied. He was a convincing liar though, because Raphael stopped.   
“What?” Raphael said more than asked.   
“I know Castiel’s plan. He ordered me not to say anything, but…if I have to choose between him and Samandriel, well…it’s no choice at all.” The last part, he realized, wasn’t a lie.   
“And why do you care so much about a traitorous angel that you would give up the plans of your side?” Raphael asked, incredulously.  
“He’s my angel.” Adam cursed his voice for breaking, but it did. Raphael seemed to consider Adam’s face for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied.  
“Very well. Say what you have to, and I will release the traitor.” Raphael said. Adam tried not to let the relief show on his face as he nodded.  
“Adam, no.” Samandriel said, weakly.   
“Shut up.” One of the angels barked, and Samandriel flinched. Adam barely controlled his temper. Everyone in the room could easily kill him without a second thought, he had no room for outbursts. He had all the venomous anger of his brothers, but none of their luck.  
“Castiel is hiding a weapon. A weapon that could even eradicate _Michael_ , if he was still in Heaven.” Raphael’s eyes widened at Adam’s bullshit.  
“What is this weapon called?” Raphael asked, a look of restrained fear in his (her?) eyes. Adam used the first hing in his head, though he later wouldn’t understand why that was there first.  
“Beetlejuice.” Adam answered. “It’s rumored that if you say its name three times, you can harness its power. But you have to be near it.” Samandriel was looking at Adam with his mouth open. Adam had already exposed Samandriel to Beetlejuice, so the angel was predictably confused. “Castiel has hidden this weapon in a safe place that’s hard to find. Even I don’t know where it is.”  
“Where you going with this, Adam?” Lucifer asked. He’d been strangely silent thus far.  
“And this place is called…?” Raphael prompted, seemingly interested in Adam’s story.  
“Hogwarts.” Again, his answer baffled him, but he kept going. “There’s only a single being in existence, other than Castiel, who knows where it is. A demon named Moriarty, he lives on Tatooine. Find him, you’ll find the weapon. And, this is just a suggestion, I’d find the weapon, soon. Once Castiel has one last ingredient to fuel it, it’ll be unstoppable.” Adam finished, quite proud of his lie. Raphael seemed to believe it, so Adam was doubly pleased.  
“You may have ‘your angel’, now. But, hear me now, human: if you have lied to me, I will find you and end you.” Raphael said. The other angels flew away, but Raphael didn’t. He walked up to Samandriel, making Adam tense. “The traitor has already fallen, as you may know. But I can’t leave any traitor, no matter how minuscule, with their powers.” Raphael took out his angel blade and made a cut on Samandriel’s neck. Samandriel gave a gut-wrenching scream and Adam wanted, more than anything, to yank Raphael away from him.   
A silvery substance, impossible to tell if it was liquid or gas, came out of Samandriel’s neck. Raphael inhaled the substance and Samandriel went slack. “There. Let’s see how you like your angel when he is no longer an angel.” Raphael flew away, leaving Adam and Samandriel alone.  
Adam bounded to Samandriel’s side and knelt beside him.  
“Samandriel! Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Look at me.” Adam coaxed. Samandriel opened drooping eyes.  
“Adam, that was foolish. When Raphael finds out that you deceived him, he’ll kill you.” Samandriel said, worried. Adam helped him to his feet and supported him through the warehouse.  
“I know, I know. But you know? You matter more than that.” Adam only said it because he doubted Samandriel would remember this. After a moment of silence as Adam helped Samandriel limp outside, Samandriel spoke again.  
“I’m not an angel anymore.”  
“I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.” Adam said. Samandriel shook his head.  
“Don’t be. Please, don’t be. I betrayed Heaven, so I became human. A fair price. But I’m useless, now.”  
“You are _not_ useless. You’re Samandriel, dammit.” Adam stressed. “Angel or not, you’re Samandriel. And I love Samandriel.” Adam admitted.   
“Wait, you do?” Samandriel asked.   
“I do.” Adam gently placed Samandriel into the passenger’s seat of the stolen Mustang.  
“That makes me happy.”   
By the time Adam came around to the driver’s side, when he wanted to respond, Samandriel had passed out. Adam sighed as he started to drive. “Sleep tight, Smandy.”


	14. The Plan

At first, Adam had no idea where to drive. He’d checked out of the motel, and he was currently in a stolen car whose plates _definitely_ had to be changed, soon. So, he decided on the only place he could remember the directions to. Bobby’s.  
He’d met Bobby a few times, and quite liked the man. Especially after the whole Michael vs. Lucifer debacle. They were nowhere near as close as Bobby was with Sam or Dean, but they liked each other well enough. And Adam had the strangest feeling that, after the fourth or so time of them interacting, he’d been informally adopted.   
Thankfully, it didn’t take long to drive to Sioux Falls. Adam was grateful for that. He needed to get to a safe place to patch Samandriel up, and quickly.   
He pulled up near the house and killed the engine. He’d just run out of gas, so it was an honest to God miracle he’d lasted this long. He reached over and shook Samandriel, gently. The former angel jolted awake, immediately wincing.   
“Hey. I just need you to stay conscious for a couple minutes, then you can sleep all you need. Alright?” Adam said, in what was hopefully a gentle voice.   
“Okay.” Samandriel said without protest. Adam got out of the car and helped Samandriel do the same. He slung the bleeding man’s arm over his shoulder and supported him inside the house. He found Bobby, Sam, and Dean all in the sitting room. Adam tamped down his anger at his brothers, temporarily.   
“What in the hell?!” Bobby exclaimed.  
“There was a whole thing with Raphael. I took care of it.” Adam explained.  
“Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. Raphael?!” Dean near shouted.  
“Yeah, the Archangel, Dean, keep up.” Adam snapped. “We’ll talk later. For now, we’ve got someone who’s _bleeding_!” Adam calmed down, briefly, to address Bobby. “Bobby, where’s your first-aid kit?”

 

Half an hour later, Samandriel was covered in bandages and sleeping like the dead on Bobby’s couch.  
Adam, Bobby, Dean, and Sam were all gathered in the kitchen, with Lucifer strangely absent. Dean and Adam were fuming at each other, while Sam observed and Bobby ate dinner, like this was no big deal. After so many years of dealing with the Winchesters, it probably was nothing to him. “What’s the deal, Adam? I tried to call you but I didn’t get an answer, and you show up in a stolen car with Alfie bleeding all over the place!” Dean said, barely controlling his volume. Adam rolled his eyes.  
“Like you have any room to get angry.” Adam said. “Look, I heard Samandriel in my head. He was in pain. I went after him and found him caught by Raphael. I lied my way out of it, sure, but Raphael took Samandriel’s Grace and his wings.”  
“You lied to an _Archangel_?” Bobby asked. “Damn, kid, you got stones.”  
“Or no brain. When Raphael finds out that you lied-” Dean started, but Adam cut him off.  
“I’m dead. I know, and I’m working on it.” Adam stood, grabbing Bobby’s whiskey. A nod from Bobby showed him that it was alright to drink. “But you know what? I don’t care.” Adam poured whiskey into a glass purely for formality’s sake and downed it in a single gulp.   
“You don’t care?” Dean repeated, incredulously. “You don’t care that you might die?!”   
“Not a bit. I did what I had to do, and I’d do it again.” Adam said, pouring himself another drink and downing it once more. “What have you been doing when you sent me out on those ‘solo missions’?”  
“Hey, wait a minute, you can’t just change the subject!” Dean protested.  
“Pretty sure I just did.” Adam shot back.   
“We were working for Crowley.” Sam answered, before Dean could argue any more.  
“Dude!” Dean hissed.  
“ _Crowley_?! The guy Cas is working with to do bad shit, that Crowley?” Adam said, disbelieving. Even soulless Sam and solo Dean couldn’t be _this_ idiotic.  
“Yes. Is there more than one?” Sam asked. Adam turned on Bobby.  
“Did you know about this?” Adam demanded. Bobby didn’t say anything, which Adam took for a ‘yes’. “I can’t _believe_ you two!” Adam struggled to keep his voice down. “Why? Why would you-why?”  
“Crowley said he could get my soul back.” Sam replied, shrugging. “But we’re pretty sure Crowley is dead, now.” Adam put his hand up to stop Sam.  
“I don’t even wanna know anymore. You guys can go screw yourselves.” Adam walked out of the kitchen and to the couch in the living room. Samandriel was still passed out like he’d taken a bat to the head.   
Adam knelt by his side and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. “I’m sorry, Smandy. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it in time.” He whispered. He stood and walked outside, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.   
Adam stomped towards the stolen car and kicked it as hard as he could. It did more harm than good, and sent pains up his leg. “Sonofabitch!” Adam exclaimed. He fell to the ground and clutched at his shaking leg.  
“You alright, boy?” Adam looked up to see Bobby.   
“I’m fine.” Adam grumbled and stood up.   
“Sam and Dean, you know, they’re always so keen to die for each other.” Bobby said.  
“And I’d die for them in a heartbeat. All this death gets old.” Adam replied. Bobby chuckled.  
“You’re damn right it does. You know I just died last year?”  
“You did?” Adam asked.  
“Oh yeah. Lucifer snapped my neck.” Adam winced at the description. On cue, Lucifer appeared beside Adam and pecked his cheek. Adam flinched.  
“Sounds unpleasant.” Adam said, doing his best to ignore Lucifer.  
“It wasn’t great, gotta say.” Bobby admitted. “Those boys, they were just trying to keep you from gettin’ hurt.” Adam rolled his eyes.  
“I’m a hunter, Bobby. I’m gonna get hurt. Already have gotten hurt. Hell, I _died on my first monster! They could’ve told me what they were doing.” Bobby raised his brow at that.  
“And if they’d told you, you would’ve let them?”   
“No! Not alone, anyways. I would’ve helped. I’d do anything to get Sam’s soul back.” Adam said, earnestly. “Besides, it’s _Crowley_! Didn’t they listen when Samandriel told them he was into some bad stuff?”  
“Ooh, that fell flat.” Lucifer quipped.  
“Get over it, Adam.” Bobby said. “Do you know how many times I’ve watched those boys go through this same thing? Hundreds. It’s a vicious cycle. One of you morons gets it into your heads that you gotta protect the others, so you lie to ‘em. They find out, say they can’t trust you anymore, then turn around and do the same thing! I don’t see any signs of it stopping, so you’re just gonna have to get over the fact they lied to you, otherwise you’ll waste more time than you got.”   
“It’s not that easy.” Adam argued.  
“ _Make_ it that easy!” Bobby snapped. He turned around and walked away. “Goddamn idjits.” Was the last thing Adam heard before Bobby went inside.  
“Tough love is never easy to hear, is it?” Lucifer said.  
“Shut up.” Adam said, shortly. He followed Bobby inside and found his brothers still in the kitchen. He was still angry at them, but he realized Bobby was right. This cycle wouldn’t stop. “Alright, so what’s the plan?”_


	15. I Love You

“ _That’s_ your plan?” Adam exclaimed, incredulously. “That’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard!”   
“You got a better plan?” Dean demanded.  
“I don’t know, maybe _not_ dying should be a requirement for a better plan!” Adam snapped. The Winchesters and Death should probably get married.   
“It’s the only way we’re gonna talk to Death, right?” Dean said.  
“Dean-” Adam started, frustrated, but his sentence trailed off into a growl. Dean looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when he looked towards the doorway. Adam followed his gaze and saw a groggy Samandriel, once more amongst the living.  
“Humans normally go to the bathroom when they need to urinate, right?” Samandriel asked, slurring, slightly.  
“Down the hall, second door on your right.” Bobby directed.  
“Thank you.” Samandriel said and ducked out of the room. Adam watched him go down the hall, to make sure he found the right room. When the door to the bathroom shut, Adam nodded and turned back to the conversation.  
Bobby and Dean were eyeing him oddly. “What?” Adam demanded. Bobby grinned, taking Adam aback.   
“How long you and Alfie been shackin’ up?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised, mischievously. Adam rolled his eyes.  
“We haven’t been ‘shacking up’.” Adam replied.  
“I find that hard to believe. You were lookin’ at him like a lovesick puppy.” Bobby added.  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t. I’m just saying nothing’s happened.”   
“Ouch.” Lucifer said, appearing behind Bobby. “Keep your head up, champ.” Adam rolled his eyes.  
“After Sam gets his soul back, we need to get Lucifer out of my head. He’s driving me nuts.”   
“I live to serve.” Lucifer said.  
“Shut up.” Adam muttered. “Alright, Dean, do whatever you want to, because arguing with you gets us nowhere. But if you die because of this half-cocked plan of yours, I will find you in whatever afterlife you’re going to and drag you back here. Maybe just to kill you again.” Dean started to laugh, but Adam shut him up with a glare. Adam stalked out of the room, just in time to see Samandriel come out of the bathroom.   
“Did you wash your hands?” Adam felt the compulsion to ask. Samandriel turned right around and went back into the bathroom.   
“Angels.” Adam muttered, and walked to the living room. 

 

It was nearly pitch black outside when the night found Adam and Samandriel sitting on Bobby’s couch. Dean had already left to find the man who would temporarily kill him, while Bobby watched Sam like a hawk in the kitchen.   
Adam took a swig of his beer. Samandriel stared, mildly confused, at the mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Bobby made it, feeling that a newly human Samandriel couldn’t be trusted with alcohol. Lucifer was absent, and for that, Adam could only thank God.   
Samandriel suddenly set down his mug, and turned to fix Adam with a piercing stare.   
“I remember what you said.” Samandriel said. Adam nearly choked on his beer. He spluttered, coughing for a moment before catching his breath.  
“What did I say?” Adam asked, breath still shuddering, setting his beer down on the table.  
“You love me.” Samandriel replied, simply. Adam had been hoping that wasn’t what he was talking about, but knew it couldn’t be anything else.  
“Oh. That.” Adam said, unsure what else there was to say. All was quiet for a moment.  
“Did you mean it?” Samandriel asked, near whispering. Adam realized there was no point at all in lying. Instead, he sighed and said:  
“Yes. Every word.” Adam muttered. Samandriel nodded. The silence that passed over them was deafening to Adam. Samandriel spoke again.  
“I used to think Castiel was odd, when I was up in Heaven. Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love. And yet…he did. I couldn’t understand it until I first glimpsed your soul in Lucifer’s Cage. At that moment, Adam Winchester, I understood what Castiel felt. Because I felt it for you.” Samandriel said, blushing madly. “Saying I love you doesn’t seem to be enough to illustrate my feelings. But that is the plain truth. I’m in love with you.” Adam’s heart gave a pathetic stutter and almost stopped working entirely.   
Unable to think up any sort of intelligent reply, Adam kissed Samandriel’s lips. They tasted like home. That was the only word for such a sensation, Samandriel’s mouth moving on his when the former angel reciprocated.   
Adam’s arms wrapped around Samandriel’s waist. Samandriel had a hand on the ape of Adam’s neck, and one in his hair. As the kiss deepened, Samandriel ended up in Adam’s lap. Adam wasn’t sure how it happened, and didn’t particularly care.   
Somehow, through the fog of all-consuming euphoria, Adam remembered himself. He broke lip contact with Samandriel and rested his forehead against the former angel’s. Samandriel’s eyes were heavily-lidded, like he was reeling. Adam didn’t blame him. He was reeling, too.  
“Did I…Did I do something wrong?” Samandriel asked, catching his breath. Adam laughed, breathlessly.  
“No. No, that was amazing. If I hadn’t stopped it there, than I wouldn’t’ve stopped it at all. If we’d gone any further, your stitches would’ve opened. You’re human, now. You’d bleed out.” Adam explained, eyes still darting down to Samandriel’s lips.  
“Oh, yes, that makes sense.” Samandriel said, entirely serious. Yet he didn’t move. Adam didn’t want him to move.  
“I’m, uh…I’m gonna go get a beer.” Adam said, gently pushing Samandriel away, much as it pained him to do so.  
“But, Adam, you have a beer.” Samandriel pointed out.  
“I’m gonna go get a beer.” Adam repeated. He walked into the kitchen where Bobby and Sam sat, playing a tense card game.   
Both of them looked up when Adam entered. “Adam? Thought you were sitting out there with Samandriel.” Bobby said, slightly confused.  
“Uh, um…Beer.” Adam said, voice surprisingly hoarse. Bobby gave him an unimpressed look.  
“Uh-huh. Sure, kid.” Bobby said. Adam retrieved a beer from the fridge. He then thought better of it and put the beer back. “By the way, Adam?” Adam turned back to Bobby. “The back of your hair is stickin’ straight out.” Adam blushed. Even _Sam_ had an amused look on his face.  
“Thanks.” Adam mumbled, and nearly ran out of the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, he found Samandriel laying on the couch, looking…small. That was the word Adam wasn’t embarrassed to think about.  
“Admiiiiiit it, Adam you think he’s adorable.” Lucifer said, perching on a chair in the corner. He’d been absent while Adam and Samandriel had been kissing, something Adam was grateful for. Small mercies.  
Adam ignored Lucifer’s taunts and instead walked to the couch. “Scooch.” Adam said, simply. Samandriel sat up and Adam sat down beside him. Samandriel laid on Adam’s chest, curling into him. Adam kissed the top of Samandriel’s head, and within minutes, both of them were asleep, but not before Adam could whisper something he _knew_ Samandriel had heard.  
“I love you.”


	16. Moose Hunting

Adam was truly gobsmacked. This plan of Dean’s was even stupider than temporarily dying. “Are you _insane_? Be Death for a day?!” Adam exclaimed.  
Even Samandriel had joined the Winchesters for this conversation. He was looking between Adam and Dean, worriedly.  
“It’s just for a day.” Dean argued.  
“Yeah, but do you know who dies in a day?! Kids! Moms! Dads! Husbands! Wives! I know you, Dean, and taking the lives of innocent people just isn’t you. You’re not gonna be able to handle it.” Adam said.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Adam, I’ll be sure to take that to heart.” Dean quipped. Adam glared at him.  
Adam held out his hand to Dean. “Give me the ring. I’ll do it.” Adam insisted. Dean looked affronted.  
“No! I’m the only one who can do it. Besides, weren’t you gonna be a doctor? Weren’t you gonna _save_ lives?” Dean demanded. Lucifer exaggerated a wince.  
“Ouch. Low blow, Dean.” Lucifer said.  
“I’d do it if it means you don’t have to! Besides, maybe being Death will get Lucifer outta my head!” Adam argued.  
“You wound me.” Lucifer muttered.  
“Adam, I will not allow you to do this.” Samandriel spoke up. “Due to the strain the Cage put on you, accepting Death’s ring would permanently damage your psyche and make you a shell of yourself.”  
“See? There you go. ‘Sides, it can only be me anyways. Death said it himself.” Dean pointed out. Adam growled, frustrated.  
“Dammit, Dean, you can’t make decisions like that on your own!” Adam shouted.  
“I didn’t have a choice! I only had a few minutes before I had to be brought back, and he didn’t exactly give me the option to think it over!” Dean shouted back.  
“Dammit!” Adam yelled, with no point whatsoever. He sat heavily in his chair and tangled his fingers in his hair, half-tempted to start pulling it out.  
Adam ran a hand over his face, coming to terms with the reality before him. “Alright, so you’re Death for 24-hours. What are we supposed to do?” Adam countered, leaning back in his chair.  
“Hang tight. Make sure Sam doesn’t go off the rails.” Dean answered, ending his statement with a swig of beer.  
“Great. We’re just supposed to sit here and wait for you to take care of your idiotic plan.” Adam said, seething. His shoulders were squared, and his flinch was minimum when Lucifer popped a balloon behind Sam, who was sitting directly across from Adam. Samandriel noticed and scooted his chair closer to Adam, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder. Adam’s shoulders loosened, slightly, but he was still angry.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, who scowled at them for a moment before grinning. Adam pointed a finger at Dean.  
“Don’t even.” Adam warned. Dean’s grin widened, and Adam was half tempted to start throwing punches. It was only Samandriel’s adorably confused face that kept his irritation in check.  
Behind Sam, Lucifer blew up a balloon and began crafting an animal. Adam rolled his eyes.  
“Alright. Great. But if you screw up, I’m gonna gloat about being right.” Adam said. He stood from his seat and left the kitchen. He didn’t have to ask Samandriel to follow. He knew the former angel would.

 

Adam was currently watching the most intense game of chess probably ever played. It was between Sam and Bobby, and Bobby was winning.  
Adam couldn’t help but be worried. Dean was out there being _Death_. And as much as he liked to pretend to be all callous and hard-edged, Adam knew that Dean was soft on the inside. He cared about people so deeply that it was occasionally an inconvenience.  
Adam was completely absorbed in the tense atmosphere of the game, so much so that he didn’t notice Samandriel sitting next to him.  
“Adam.” Samandriel said, startling Adam thoroughly. Adam put a hand to his chest where his heart acted like it’d jump out.  
“Jesus, angel! Give a guy some warning next time!” Adam exclaimed.  
“Sorry.” Samandriel said, solemnly. Bobby looked up from his game with a raised eyebrow.  
“Angel?” Bobby asked, amused.  
“Shut up.” Adam muttered. He turned back to Samandriel. “What’s up?”  
“Teach me how to hunt.” Samandriel said. Technically, it was a demand. But the way it was said made it sound innocent, like a request.  
“Smandy, why would you wanna hunt?” Adam asked, heart rate slowed to its normal pace.  
“So I can still be of use. Without my Grace, I’m useless as of this moment.” Adam was about to protest, but Samandriel held up a hand to stop him. “If I learn how to hunt, I can help you.”  
“Samandriel…” Adam began. He didn’t have a leg to stand on, here. He couldn’t say hunting was dangerous. Samandriel knew firsthand. He couldn’t say he didn’t need the help. Adam really did. “Alright. I’ll teach you what little I know. But not when you’re healing. I’m not going to let you open up your wounds trying to be a hero. Got it?” Adam said. Samandriel’s smile wiped all hesitation from Adam’s mind.  
“Got it. Thank you, Adam!” Samandriel pulled Adam into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Samandriel repeated.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Adam mumbled, blushing. Samandriel walked away, seemingly without a purpose, and Adam was left to watch the chess match once more.

 

It was late in the evening when Adam nearly collided with Bobby in the halls. Bobby was holding a shotgun, and look mildly alarmed.  
Adam had been heading to bed when he met with Bobby, so he was quite exhausted and didn’t quite understand what was going on.  
“Bobby? Hey, what’s happening?” Adam asked, only slightly slurring his speech.  
“Oh, nothing. Sam’s just trying to kill me, that’s all.” Bobby said, almost pleasantly. That woke Adam up.  
“He’s doing what?” Adam asked, blankly.  
“Trying to kill me. Keep up.” Bobby snapped.  
“Why would he do that?” Adam asked, trying to keep up.  
“Beats the hell outta me. But we got more to worry about than ‘why’.” Bobby said. Adam nodded and looked around. He pulled a knife out of his jacket and held it so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
Sam had meant so much to Adam in the Cage. But this wasn’t his brother. This was someone who was threatening Bobby. And if he would threaten _Bobby_ , who would be next? Dean? Adam, himself? Or worse…Samandriel?  
Adam squared his shoulders and prepared himself, saying a sentence he never thought he’d utter aloud.  
“Alright. Let’s go moose hunting.”


	17. Thank You

Adam measured his steps carefully, every muscle taut in concentration, fearing even the slightest noise would alert Sam to his presence. Sam couldn’t know that he was being hunted.  
How had it come to this? Adam thought that, after the Cage, they could’ve been _some_ sort of family.  
But that would be too kind of them, wasn’t it? Facing threats as a unified front was something the Winchesters weren’t good at.   
Lucifer matched Adam’s steps, albeit exaggeratedly, like he was in a cartoon. “This is so intense. I hope we don’t die.” He stage-whispered. Adam wisely ignored him, instead focusing on the task at hand.  
He adjusted his grip on the baseball bat and continued walking. He didn’t want to use a bat on his brother, but the only way to get him to stop was to knock him out.  
Adam saw a shadow in the hallway and froze, not even daring to breathe. He wanted to be able to get the jump on Sam, as that was the only way he’d win against someone five inches taller than him.   
“Adam?” He heard a tired voice call out. _Samandriel_. That was bad. That was _very_ bad.   
Quick as a shadow, Adam reached out and pulled Samandriel into the darkness, covering the former angel’s mouth.   
“Stay quiet. Match my steps.” Adam said, not even loud enough to be a whisper, into Samandriel’s ear.   
Thankfully, Samandriel nodded. Adam let go of his mouth and began walking again. He couldn’t hear Samandriel following, but could sense the familiar presence behind him.   
Adam wanted to thank God that Samandriel knew how to be silent without his Grace. It would only help them to stick together.   
A floorboard creaked, and it wasn’t caused by Adam or Samandriel. Both froze at the sound.   
Adam could hear his heart hammering louder than anything else, blood pumping at an alarming rate in his ears.   
Sam turned the corner, and Adam swung. He hit the elder man as hard as he could, knocking Sam to the floor.   
Adam quickly pulled out the pair of handcuffs he’d found in one of Bobby’s drawers and pulled Sam’s hands behind his back. He cuffed the taller man just in time, since a second later, Sam woke up.   
Sam lashed out with his feet, but Adam stepped back.   
“That was hot, Adam. You’re giving me tinglies.” Lucifer said, finally piping up. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just barely.  
“You’re gonna stay there until Dean gets back and gets you your soul. Because, I gotta say, Sam. You’re being a total dick.” Adam said.  
“Burn!” Lucifer exclaimed. It was getting harder and harder to ignore him, but Adam persisted.   
“Smandy, could you do me a favor?” Adam said, not taking his eyes off Sam.  
“Anything.” Samandriel immediately replied.  
“Could you go get Bobby, and maybe a chair?” Adam requested.  
“A chair? Why?” Samandriel questioned.  
“I’m not taking my eyes off him until he’s got a soul again.” Adam responded. Samandriel nodded in understanding and skittered away.   
Sam stared mutinously up at Adam, murder in his gaze.   
“Now, I’m curious. Why did you wanna kill Bobby? I don’t really see a reason for it, and you run on _only_ reason right now.” Adam said, crouching down.  
“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Sam spat.  
“True. But how else are you gonna pass the time?” Adam countered. “You’re gonna get bored.” Sam stayed silent. “Fine, be like that. But I’m gonna keep talking, because if nothing else, _I’ll_ get bored. And with you being an asshole at the moment, I’m kinda more important.”  
“You tell ‘im, Adam.” Lucifer urged. Adam snapped.  
“I don’t need your help, Luci.” He growled.  
“Did you hear that? He called me Luci! He _does_ love me!” Lucifer said, addressing Sam, who could not hear him.   
Sam smirked, suddenly changing tactics.  
“You know, you could probably ask Balthazar to take your soul. Keep the devil outta your head.” Sam said.  
“Nah. I like not being a robot.” Adam replied, casually. His mind snagged on something. “Hang on, _Balthazar_? Why him?” Sam didn’t answer Adam’s question.  
Seconds later, Bobby and Samandriel joined the pair in the hallway, Samandriel lifting a kitchen chair.  
“Damn. Good work, kid.” Bobby commented.   
“Thanks. Truth be told…” Adam stood to his full height and grinned. “It was pretty satisfying. This guy is a total dick.”   
Bobby barked a laugh, and Samandriel looked a bit puzzled but said nothing. Instead, he set down the chair and looked a step away from presenting it to Adam.  
“Thanks, Smandy.” Adam said, and pecked the former angel’s cheek. Bobby groaned.  
“Will you two knock that off? I don’t wanna see grown adults acting like teenagers.” Bobby complained.  
In a moment of vast maturity, Adam stuck his tongue out at Bobby, petulantly. Bobby huffed, but moved past it. “Alright. How you wanna play this?” Bobby asked. Adam knew what he was referring to. Keeping watch over Sam.  
“Three hour shifts until Dean gets back. We catch as much sleep as we can and eat in between times.” Adam responded, immediately. Bobby nodded. “I got first shift.”  
“Sounds good. Stay vigilant, boy.” Bobby warned, already leaving the hallway. Adam nodded and sat in the chair.  
“When is my shift, Adam?” Samandriel asked, almost eagerly.  
“Oh, hell no. You’re not getting a shift.” Adam shot down, immediately. Hurt flashed in Samandriel’s eyes, and Adam hated it. “Look, Smandy, I know you’re strong and capable, but you’re also kind. It’s great, and part of why I love you, but kindness…it’s easy to manipulate.” Adam said. He lowered his voice to a whisper so that only Samandriel could hear. “I don’t want him to hurt you. If he does, I’ll end up killing him.” Samandriel’s eyes widened to an astonishing size.  
“You’d do such a horrible thing…for me?” Samandriel asked.  
“Yeah.” Adam answered, no hesitation in his voice.  
His own feelings for his angel startled him. Though Adam couldn’t remember it, he thought perhaps Samandriel wasn’t the only one who fell in love on the way out of Hell.  
Samandriel settled next to Adam, sitting on the floor, watching Sam with a blank face. Sam had been silent, evidently looking for a way out.   
“I may as well keep you company.” Samandriel said.  
“Thank you.”


	18. Good To Have You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm not going incredibly fast on these chapters. I already had a lot written, I just needed to post it here. And considering I published two new chapters on another site today (because I am PRODUCTIVE), I figured I needed to get the two synched. Or at least close. Anyway, enjoy!

_Adam curled into himself, trying to block out the screaming. It was too much to bear.  
Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he shuffled closer to the edge of the Cage. The metal stung his skin, whether from heat or cold, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that it hurt, and that he wanted to be anywhere else in the world.  
A warmth suddenly neared him. Not the heat of flames or the indiscernible stinging of the cage, an inviting warmth. Adam gravitated towards it.  
Between the bars was a shape. Adam couldn’t quite make it out with the soft light it was giving off, but he saw the vague outline of a man.  
“Adam Milligan. Come with me. I’m here to rescue you.” The figure said, quietly.   
“Who are you?” Adam asked, matching his tone.  
“I am Samandriel, an angel of the Lord.” The man, Samandriel, answered. Samandriel could clearly see Adam’s guard go up at the word ‘angel’, and moved to correct it. “Do not be frightened of me. I want nothing from you. I want you to live.” Samandriel said it so earnestly Adam truly believed it.   
“Really?” Adam whispered.  
“I speak the truth. But we haven’t much time. Hurry, take my hand.” Samandriel urged, holding out his hand between the bars of the Cage. “I can expand the Cage just enough to slip you out and they won’t notice. Please. Take my hand.”   
Adam hesitated for only a moment. He grabbed Samandriel’s hand and felt a slight relief in his limbs.  
Samandriel quickly pulled him out and caught Adam, a hand going around Adam’s waist. Adam felt a slight searing there, but he couldn’t care less.   
Adam had been saved._

 

Adam awoke with a start at the feeling of hands shaking him. By reflex, he grabbed the gun hidden under his pillow and aimed it at whoever woke him up.  
It was Samandriel, holding his hands up in surrender. Adam instantly felt guilty and set the gun down.  
“Sorry.” Adam mumbled.   
“It’s fine. Dean is back.” Samandriel said. Adam sat upright, wide awake.   
“And? Did he do it?” Adam asked, quickly. Samandriel looked somber.  
“I’m sorry, Adam. He failed.” Samandriel answered. Adam stood from the couch and started pacing.   
“Dammit! God-fucking-dammit!” Adam shouted. Samandriel watched him, sadly, but calmly. “Where’s Sam now?” Adam asked.  
“Dean and Bobby are locking him in a panic room.” Samandriel responded.   
Adam knew what Samandriel was talking about and started making his way to the panic room, Samandriel at his heels.   
Dean and Bobby stood outside the locked door to the panic room, simply talking. Dean looked harrowed, like he’d just gotten back from Hell.   
He looked up when Adam approached. Seeing the anger on his younger brother’s face, Dean moved to speak first. “Adam, listen, you can yell at me all you want, but you’ll never say anything worse than what I’ve already thought.”  
Adam ran a hand over his face and through his hair, considering his options.  
“Alright, so what now?” Adam asked.  
“I dunno, man. I dunno. I mean, we’ve tried everything short of going into the Cage and yanking his soul out, ourselves.” Dean answered. The thought made Adam shudder, something Samandriel noticed. The former angel laced his fingers through Adam’s, comfortingly.  
“Guess I’ll go dig into some books.” Adam muttered.  
Releasing Samandriel’s hand, Adam trudged up the stairs and towards the living room.   
Bobby’s bookshelf was intimidating, Adam came to realize. The sheer quantity of books would take you years to read through all of them.  
Making a silent promise to himself to do just that, Adam pulled out the books that looked most promising and stacked them on the nearby coffee table.  
When he was done, Adam surveyed the pile. He sat on the couch and sighed at the amount of books stacked to nearly the tipping point.   
Samandriel came in, carrying two beers. He settled next to Adam and handed one over, not a word spoken between them.  
Samandriel had obviously learned a trick from Dean, as he cracked open the beer with his bare hands.  
This was going to be a long night.

 

_Adam and Samandriel darted through the halls of Hell, Samandriel wielding a blade in one hand, grasping Adam’s hand in the other.  
Samandriel slashed a grotesque demon, protecting Adam from a blow.   
“Come on, we’re almost to the entrance!” Samandriel shouted.  
It had taken three weeks to reach this point. Three weeks of battling demons day and night, Samandriel never wavering for one minute.  
Though Adam didn’t think it was possible, he’d somehow fallen in love with his savior. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, or how, but it had happened, and it felt so right, Adam couldn’t even believe it.  
“This is the most crucial part! If I fail here, we’ll both be stuck down here!” Samandriel called to Adam.  
“Samandriel! If we don’t make it, I wanna say it! I love you!” Adam shouted back.   
“What?!” Samandriel exclaimed.  
“I LOVE YOU!” Adam screamed.  
“Adam, I love you, too!” Samandriel screamed back.   
And then, they were flying._

 

Adam awoke with a jolt. His stomach had given a lurch, like he’d been flying, which woke him up. It was puzzling. Adam never had dreams about flying.  
Adam lifted his head from the pile of books strewn about the coffee table, the strangely soft surface he’d fallen asleep on.   
Samandriel was peacefully asleep on the couch. Adam didn’t want to disturb him, so he simply pulled up a blanket and gently put it over him.  
Standing was a painful thing to do, given how stiff he was. He stretched out his arms and legs before setting off to the panic room. When he got there, he was greeted with a sight he hadn’t been expecting.   
Sam was standing up, outside of the panic room, and smiling. He was holding an easy conversation with Dean and Bobby.  
“What the hell happened?!” Adam couldn’t stop himself. All heads in the room swiveled towards him. “Why’s he out of the panic room?” Adam demanded, pointing to Sam and addressing Dean.  
“He’s alright, Adam. He’s good.” Dean replied.  
The two words carried more weight than they should have. They told Adam everything he needed to know. Sam had his soul once more.  
Adam jumped the last few steps and grabbed Sam into as tight a hug as he could give without choking the poor man.  
“Hey, Adam.” Sam said, hugging him back. It wasn’t as fierce, but it meant a lot to Adam. Adam restrained tears of relief as he replied.  
“Good to have you back.”


	19. Four Musketeers

Adam wouldn’t let Sam out of his sight, now, watching him like a hawk for entirely different reasons than before.  
They were sitting in Bobby’s living room, Adam leaning against a table, the other three sitting down. Samandriel was oddly absent, probably thinking it best to give the brothers a chance to talk.  
“So, how’d this happen?” Adam couldn’t resist asking.  
“Death.” Dean answered.  
“Wait, I thought you failed his test.” Adam said.  
“I did. But I apparently learned something from it, so I’m off the hook.”   
“I think it’s more miraculous that you learned something.” Adam quipped. Dean flashed him his middle finger, making Sam laugh. “Nice. Real mature.” Dean smiled, pleasantly, in response. “I’m gonna go get a beer. No one takes their eyes off him,” Adam pointed at Sam. “We clear?” Dean smiled, genuinely.   
It was enough for Adam, who went into the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the fridge. When he turned around, however, the beer bottle went crashing to the floor.  
His heart stopped working altogether, a pit of agony opened in his stomach, and he fell to his knees at the sight before him.  
Samandriel, dead. Sprawled at an awkward angle, blood pouring out of the multiple stab wounds in his torso. His eyes were open, but blank. All the light had faded from them.   
Adam couldn’t make a sound. His throat wouldn’t work. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he _could_ get the damn thing to work.   
The blood kept spilling out, but Adam couldn’t get his legs to work. He couldn’t stop it, and the thought tore at his brain.  
How had this even happened? Twenty minutes ago, Samandriel had been asleep on the couch, content. Now, his blood was soaking into Adam’s jeans, making his knees warm in a way they never should’ve been.  
“Adam! Hey, Adam!”   
Adam looked up at Dean, eyes wide and hands shaking. Sam and Bobby stood behind him, Sam looking incredibly worried. If Samandriel wasn’t dead on the floor, Adam would be happy about this display of emotion.  
“He’s…he’s…” Adam stammered, and gestured to where Samandriel’s body was. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him again. Dean looked, but then looked back to Adam, puzzled.  
“There’s no one there.” Dean said. Adam was startled, and hesitantly looked back to where Samandriel’s body was. Or, at least, where it _used_ to be.  
The floor was empty, save for the broken bottle Adam himself had dropped. There was no blood soaking into his jeans, and Samandriel wasn’t dead.  
“That was fun, wasn’t it?” It was the voice Adam least wanted to hear. Lucifer’s.  
“Shut UP!” Adam shouted at him, no longer caring who heard. “I have to go.” Adam said to his brothers, before standing and running off.  
He had to find Samandriel. Make sure he was still alive.   
Adam ran through the entire house, faster than he’d ever been, before running outside and spotting his angel.  
Samandriel was attempting to get the right grip on a shotgun, and Adam nearly had a heart attack.   
With a sigh of defeat, Samandriel set the shotgun onto the ground and pouted. Adam ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.   
“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay…” Adam whispered, more for his own benefit than Samandriel’s.  
“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Samandriel asked.  
“It…it was Lucifer. He-he made me see your death.” Adam stumbled over his words. Samandriel hugged him back, tightly.  
“I’m not dead, Adam. And I won’t leave you alone.” Samandriel could practically read Adam’s mind by this point. “I would never let that happen. I’d never abandon my mission so easily.”   
The words made Adam’s heart seize, irrationally.  
“I thought…I though I wasn’t a mission from Heaven.” Adam said, pulling away.  
“You’re not. You’re _my_ mission.” Samandriel said it so simply, like it was the most obvious fact in the entire world. Like Adam didn’t forget his own name at the few simple syllables.  
Adam grabbed Samandriel’s shirt collar and drew him into a kiss. It was simple and sweet, it got across everything Adam wanted to say.  
After a moment, Samandriel pulled away, breathlessly. “I may never get used to breathing.” He remarked, making Adam laugh with what little air he had left in his lungs.  
“You’re gonna have to, Smandy.” Adam said, before bending over and picking up the shotgun. “Want me to teach you how to use this properly?” Samandriel nodded, enthusiastically. Adam chuckled and began teaching the hopeless man how to use a shotgun.

 

This was not a good moment of Adam’s life.  
“You wanna do _what_?” Dean demanded.  
“I want to take Samandriel on the road with us.”Adam repeated.  
“Adam, he’s not really trained.” Sam pointed out.  
“Considering I can’t really trust either of you anymore, I’d like to have someone I can trust hunting with me. He’ll learn on the job. Besides, he was an angel.”  
“Yeah, _was_! Without his mojo, he’s pretty much useless!” Dean said. Adam knew it came from a good place, Dean was friends with Samandriel and probably didn’t want him to get hurt, but it made his blood boil.  
“Hey!” Adam shouted, surprising both Dean and Sam. “You might be able to talk about Cas like that with no problems, but you _cannot_ talk about Samandriel like that.” Adam’s tone left no room for argument.   
“I dunno, man, this doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Sam pointed out, completely level-headed.  
“Either he goes with us, or I stay here.” Adam said.  
“Don’t I get a say in that?” Bobby asked from across the room.  
“You can’t just say crap like that! We’re a team, the three of us!” Dean protested.  
“Have we ever really been the Winchesters without an angel hanging around?” Adam reasoned. Dean took a deep breath.  
“Look, I like Alfie, I do. But we can’t deal with Cas and Crowley and your Hell hallucinations while training him. It’s too much, we can’t do it.” Dean reasoned, something that truly startled Adam.  
“Dean, he makes my hallucinations go away. At least for a little while. I can hold off on finding ways out until Cas and Crowley are dealt with.” Adam replied, matching Dean’s tone.  
“He’s probably right, Dean We could use another set of hands.” Sam said.  
It took a long moment before Dean finally threw his hands up in defeat.   
“Fine! I guess we’re the four musketeers!”


	20. Caught Up With Me

After only three weeks, Samandriel had improved dramatically. He had frighteningly good aim, something that Adam’s older brothers were abusing just slightly.   
The seedy bar they were all taking shelter in was dusty and crowded, a perfect cover. All the tables were sticky, and it was a miracle if you could find a chair that didn’t match. The place needed a serious deep-cleaning.  
As soon as they’d walked in, Dean caught sight of a dart board. Adam had tried to stop his plan, but when Dean’s mind was made up, there wasn’t much a person could do to stop him. And Samandriel had taken a shine to Dean, unfortunately, so he was willing to go along with it.  
So here they were, Adam hovering at the bar just behind as Samandriel walked up to a bunch of bikers to join their game. Due to his lifestyle, Adam was certain he could take a couple bikers, but all twelve? Probably not.  
“Excuse me?” Samandriel called over the conversations of other bar-goers and the sound of the obnoxiously loud jukebox. Adam took a conveniently timed drink so that he didn’t let out a coo.  
“What?” One of the bikers snapped, irritably.  
“May I join your game?” Samandriel, always with the proper English. Adam’s heart gave a tiny stutter. “I have money.” He set down 200 in cash on the adjacent table the bikers were using. That amount of money being placed on the line made Adam sweat, even though he knew Samandriel was good at what he did.   
The bikers stepped back, obviously underestimating the baby-faced man who measured at a whopping 5”8. Adam knew that was their mistake.   
Samandriel took three darts from the bikers and looked at the board for a second, scrutinizing it carefully.   
With three quick motions, the darts were at the direct center of the board, forming a near perfect triangle.   
Sam and Dean, at their nearby table, silently cheered. Adam grinned, especially when Samandriel glanced over at him.  
“What the hell?!” One of the bikers exclaimed. Adam’s hand subtly drifted to the knife hidden in his belt.   
“I’m sorry?” Samandriel asked, confused.   
“You can’t just do that!” Another shouted.  
“B-But I won…fair and square.” Samandriel said. He sent a panicked look to Adam, who nodded.   
When Adam did that simple action, it was like Samandriel became a different person.   
“I’d be happy to play you again, but I will win. It doesn’t matter if you try to hand me different darts or attempt to slant my odds, I will win.” Samandriel stated, boldly. “I don’t even need to cheat to win against you.”   
He went one too far.  
The bikers began to gang up on him as he collected the money he’d rightfully won, surrounding him entirely.  
Adam slid off the barstool and forced his way through the bikers, out of the corner of his eye seeing that Sam and Dean were doing the same. He threw his arm around Samandriel’s shoulders and smiled, appeasingly.  
“Sorry about my friend, he doesn’t have a verbal filter.” Adam rushed out.   
“Adam, I was just telling the truth. I was under the impression that that was the best thing to do.” Samandriel said.   
“Alfie, please, be quiet.” Adam said, pleading. The use of Samandriel’s vessel’s name obviously came as a shock, but he couldn’t very well go around saying ‘Samandriel’. It was going to turn some heads, and they couldn’t have that. “We’ll leave the money here. No harm, no foul, right?”  
“Adam, I won that money.” Samandriel said, slightly irritated. “Don’t we need that money?”  
“We can make it up in other ways.” Adam hissed into the other man’s ear.  
“Fine. Take your fag boyfriend and go.” One of the bikers growled. Something inside Adam snapped.  
He released his hold on Samandriel’s shoulder. In one fluid, swift motion from countless hours of practice, Adam punched the biker in the face, sending him to the floor.  
“Oh, shit!” He heard Dean exclaim.  
“Say that again! I dare you!” Adam shouted.  
This was about to get ugly, but Adam was seeing red, so it didn’t occur to him.  
The biker Adam had punched was groaning, clutching his nose. Adam’s knuckles were bloody. Adam could safely draw the conclusion that he’d broken the guy’s nose.   
Another guy took a swing, but Adam barely avoided it. He trapped the attacker's arm and brought down his elbow right into the crook of the other man’s elbow. He heard a _crack_ , and sent the other man to the floor.  
Out of his periphery, he saw Sam and Dean take on some bikers. Even Samandriel was doing his part, breaking a bottle over a man’s head. Adam only had a moment to feel pride in his boyfriend before turning back to the fight.  
Adam got a knuckle to the face and staggered back, but didn’t go down. The one who had a broken nose had gotten back up. He was holding a jagged edged bottle. He slashed at Adam with it. It scratched Adam’s exposed arm. Another swing cut Adam’s left cheek.  
Attempting to even the playing field, Adam took out his pocket knife. The full dagger he had hidden in his jacket was too good for this bar trash.  
After that, everything was a bit of a blur. Adam was fairly certain that the Winchesters had won, but he wasn’t sure.   
The next thing he was entirely certain of was sitting on the hood of the Impala outside of Bobby’s, being gently patched up by his angel.  
Adam was holding a pack of frozen peas to his eye, and he would’ve laughed if his eye wasn’t killing him. Come the morning, it’d be entirely blackened.  
Samandriel was using a cotton ball to clean the wound on Adam’s cheek. It stung.   
“Why did you do that, Adam?” Samandriel asked, quietly.  
“Start a bar fight? They had it coming.” Adam replied, attempting humor. “I’m sorry I called you Alfie. I know you hate that from me. I was trying to keep our names normal so we didn’t attract attention. Guess I blew that plan, eh?” Adam said.  
“You’re forgiven.” Samandriel said, simply, returning to his task. Adam gently grabbed Samandriel’s wrists. “Adam?” Adam didn’t say anything. He simply gave Samandriel a soft kiss on the lips, which Samandriel returned.  
Adam heard thunder crash above their heads and broke away. “We should get inside. Gonna start storming.” Samandriel nodded and took the first-aid kit off the Impala, walking inside.   
Adam trailed just behind as the rain began to pour down, but something stopped him. Someone was watching him.  
He took out his knife and looked around, slowly. Standing behind him was Raphael, somehow entirely dry. She smiled at him, with no warmth.  
“I was hoping to find all of the Winchesters here, but you alone will have to do.” She said. She pressed her fingers to Adam’s forehead and the last thought Adam had before blacking out was:  
 _My lie finally caught up with me._


	21. Through Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally caught up! Now, whenever I update, it is an entirely new chapter. Thank you for reading this far! Please enjoy!

The thrumming in Adam’s head was enough to wake him up.  
The slightly wet concrete below him was _not_ a comfortable place to wake up. The sides of his head were damp with blood, _his_ , and his limbs were stiff, aching at even the slightest movement.   
His memories were a bit of a blur. He remembered being strapped to a chair, and _screaming_. God, the _screaming_. In a startling moment, he realized it was his own screaming.  
Adam slowly sat up, arms protesting. His eye throbbed, harkening back to the bar fight the previous…how long had it been?   
He looked around. Dim streetlights filtered in through a window, covered in bars. The place, likely a warehouse, had a damp, musty smell. Several pipes were leaking all at once, making synchronized _drip drip_ sounds.  
Adam had no clue where he was. He just prayed that Samandriel and his brothers were safe. If he knew that, than he wouldn’t mind being here.  
He heard the footsteps that only came with heels, and was unsurprised to see Raphael enter the room a moment later. Her suit was splattered with blood. Adam knew it was his.  
“You’re awake.” She observed.  
“No, I’m still asleep.” Adam drawled, sarcastically. He couldn’t see any evidence that he wasn’t the only captive, so he had nothing left to lose. He just hoped Samandriel would be alright when he died.  
“You seem to think highly of yourself.” Raphael remarked.  
“I really don’t. I’m kind of a piece of shit.” Adam said. He wanted to see how far he could push her.   
“Insolent fool.” Raphael muttered. It was only audible in the relative silence of the building. “Seeing as there’s no information I can extract from you, you are useless to me.” The words stung a bit, but he knew they were true. “I could just smite you, but I’d like to savor this for a moment.”  
Raphael walked to where Adam was sitting. She bent down and grabbed his neck, putting pressure on his wind pipe, lifting him off the ground. He attempted to kick out, but it was no use.  
This was it. Adam was going to die. He didn’t think this was how it was going to end, strangled by an angry Archangel. He never got to do so much. He never got to sit down for a proper drink with his brothers. He never got to take Samandriel out on a proper date (crappy diners on hunts didn’t count). He never got to go shooting with Bobby. He never even got Lucifer out of his head, though the apparition was absent at the moment.  
He should’ve expected this end, though. Killed by an angry creature. It was fitting, for his family. And maybe it was kinda badass, to be killed by an _Archangel_ , not just a run of the mill vamp.  
“HEY!” Adam heard a shout the made his heart stop.   
Samandriel was standing at the wall, glaring daggers at Raphael. Adam was almost scared of the baby-faced man, harkening back to when the man was an angel. His palm and mouth were dripping with blood, a wound in his hand made by his teeth. His jacket was scorched in certain places, his jeans were torn, and blood was splattered sporadically all over him. How much of it was Samandriel’s, Adam wasn’t sure. Behind him, an angel-banishing sigil was drawn on the wall in what had to be Samandriel’s own blood.  
“Fuck off, Raphael!” Samandriel shouted, and slammed his hand onto the wall. The shock-wave of power sent Raphael into particles, scattering him from the site, sending him back to Heaven.   
Adam fell to the floor, air leaving his lungs rapidly. Spots crowded his vision and Adam rolled over in an attempt to get more oxygen.  
“Adam!” Samandriel exclaimed, running to Adam’s side. “Adam, hey, Adam. Tell me you can hear me.” Adam grinned up at Samandriel and patted his face.  
“You’re a goddamn miracle, Samandriel.” He muttered, half-slurring. Adam let out a breathy laugh at his own words, just thrilled to be _alive_.   
Adam reached up and captured Samandriel in a kiss. He didn’t care that all he tasted was blood, a combination of Samandriel’s and Adam’s own. He didn’t care that they were both sweat soaked and aching, or that if they lingered any longer Raphael would come back and kill them both.  
In that moment, all he cared about was Samandriel. The fallen angel who’d sacrificed everything for one lowly human to be raised from Hell.   
Adam could only guess at how lucky he actually was.  
“Come on, we need to get to Bobby.” Samandriel said, helping Adam up and supporting him.  
“And my brothers?” Adam asked, becoming lucid once more. He could still feel blood trickling down his temples and his vision was blurring at the edges, but he fought to keep sane.  
“Missing. They disappeared in the storm last night.” Samandriel answered, beginning to walk him through the building. It was a lot of information to take in all at once.   
_Last night. Missing. Storm._  
The words didn’t make any sense as they rattled around like dice in Adam’s head.  
“Where are we?” Adam asked.  
“Just south of the Canadian border. Bobby and I drove through the night.”   
“Bobby?”   
“He came with me.”  
Adam nodded, limping along as Samandriel led.  
“Why are your clothes burned?” Adam asked, worried.  
“I’ll tell you everything when we’re gone.” Samandriel replied, shortly.   
“M’kay.” Adam slurred. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that he was about to pass out again. “I love you, Smandy.” He mumbled.  
“I love you, too, Adam.”  
With that, Adam lost consciousness.

 

Adam dreamt of his mother. It had been a long time since he’d seen her, even in dreams. He found that, while he missed her, he was happy she was in Heaven. He didn’t have to deal with the shit the living had to.  
He dreamt that she was having drinks with a blonde woman, talking about Adam. That he was listening to a conversation about the children of the women. He thought he heard the blonde woman called Mary. But he was glad she was in Heaven, and that she had someone to talk to.  
When he came to, he thought for a moment that he was in Heaven, too.  
Adam was situated on a couch, Samandriel sitting on the floor next to him, stroking his hair, gently. The former angel smiled when Adam opened his eyes.  
“Hello, Adam.” Samandriel said, softly.  
“Hey, angel face. Anyone ever tell you how good it is to wake up beside you?” Adam muttered, only half-lucid.   
“I’ve never been told, I’m afraid.” Samandriel said.  
“Well, it’s true.” Adam countered, smiling. “What happened?” Samandriel’s face fell.  
“You were kidnapped by Raphael.” Samandriel almost growled. Adam had never seen his boyfriend angry before. It was equal parts disturbing and sexy. Adam decided, at the moment, to act on the former. “Bobby and I tracked you down and rescued you.”  
Adam took in Samandriel’s appearance. He was wearing the same clothes Adam remembered him in. Blood splattered and scorched.  
Samandriel noticed Adam’s gaze.  
“I, uh…I…” Samandriel bit his lip. “I killed some of my brothers and sisters…” He whispered. Adam’s heart screeched to a stop. “I was just…I was so _angry_. They were going to…they were going to take you away from me.” Tears slid down his cheeks. “I didn’t want to lose you.” Adam pulled Samandriel’s head to his lips and kissed the man’s temple.  
“I’m sorry, Smandy.” Adam said into Samandriel’s hair. Samandriel maneuvered himself around and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.  
Adam would get the rest of the details, later. For now, he needed to comfort his angel.  
Samandriel sobbed, uncontrollably, and Adam rubbed his back, soothingly.  
“I’m sorry I put you through this. Through Hell.”


	22. Still Here

Adam was awake when Sam and Dean stumbled inside, clearly tired. They were worn and looked to be mildly injured, but otherwise in one piece.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Adam demanded, sitting up, early morning light filtering directly into his eyes.  
“You’re…you’re actually Adam, right?” Sam asked.  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Adam demanded. Dean walked over and gave him a hug. “Okay, Dean, okay. Seriously, what the hell is going on?” Adam questioned, starting to get worried, but hugging Dean back. Lightly, so that he wouldn’t aggravate the wounds from Raphael.  
The damage Raphael had caused to Adam’s body was three cracked ribs, several tiny holes in his head from interrogation, and a nasty bruise on his spine. Samandriel had bandaged him up pretty well, bracing his ribs so that they’d heal correctly, but it still hurt horribly.  
Samandriel was in the other room, attempting to cook breakfast. Bobby was there with a fire extinguisher.   
“Balthazar happened.” Dean answered, pulling away from the hug. Adam was only free for a moment, as Sam gave him a hug, as well. “He pulled us into this wacko universe where you were some prissy actor named _Jake Abel_.”  
“That’s a stupid name.” Adam commented.  
“You shoulda heard ours.” Sam muttered. He pulled away, too, and stood beside Dean. He immediately took in the bandages around Adam’s head. “What happened to you?” Adam gave a half-smile.  
“Raphael.” Adam said. His brothers immediately tensed. “She - or he, not really sure anymore - grabbed me from Bobby’s lot and tortured me for information about Cas’s plan. Obviously, I didn’t give any up. No matter what shit he’s going through, he’s still our friend. But Raphael thought I didn’t know anything. I almost bit it good, but Samandriel saved my bacon.” Adam explained.  
“Wait a minute, _Samandriel_ did this? And we’re talking about the same Samandriel?” Dean asked, incredulous.  
“Sure are. Total badass, too. I got shivers.” Adam leaned forward, conspiratorially. “He told Raphael to fuck off.”  
“Holy shit.” Sam muttered.  
“That’s what I was thinking.” Adam said, enthusiastically. “But, listen. On his way to get me, he had to kill some angels. He’s not taking it so well. So if you could just…go easy on him for a while. I’d really appreciate it.” Adam added, in a lower voice.  
Just as his sentence concluded, Samandriel walked into the room, carrying two plates of breakfast.   
“Sam! Dean!” Samandriel rejoiced. The alluring scent of bacon made Adam get off the couch. “No.” Samandriel gently commanded. Adam sat back down and Samandriel handed him a plate. “What happened to you?” Samandriel asked Adam’s brothers as Adam tucked into the plate of surprisingly delicious scrambled eggs and bacon.   
“I’m so glad you’re not Tyler Johnston.” Sam said. Adam nearly choked on his eggs, beginning to laugh.  
“Dude, that was so weird!” Adam exclaimed.  
“Please don’t talk while you’re eating.” Samandriel pleaded.  
“Yes, mother.” Adam mumbled, but took another bite without a word. Bobby came into the room, looking pissed off.  
“You two care to explain where the hell you were?” He barked.  
So, Sam and Dean sat down and gave a brief description of what had happened, ending with Castiel sending them home after coming back from accidentally getting his double ( _Misha_ , Dean had said, incredulously) killed.  
There was a long moment where all of them were silent, either concluding the story or absorbing it.  
“Balls.” Bobby summed up, eloquently.   
Samandriel was frowning, deep in thought.   
“Castiel…Raphael…has there not already been enough bloodshed in the name of this damned war?” Samandriel mumbled. Adam grabbed his hand in a hopefully soothing manner. “In my Father’s name, people in _another universe_ are dying!” Samandriel stood up, agitated.   
“Hey, Alfie, calm down. We’ll figure this out, alright?” Dean attempted, soothingly.  
“I’m sorry. I just…I just can’t believe my brothers and sisters have come to this.”  
“It’s appalling. But we can’t change what they’ve already done, we can only change what they haven’t done.” Adam said.  
The words seemed to have the desired affect, as Samandriel slowly settled back onto the couch next to Adam.  
“Okay. I’ll heal up then we’ll work on a game plan, yeah?” Adam proposed.   
“Alright. Thank you, Adam.” Samandriel murmured, resting his head against Adam’s shoulder.  
“While he’s doing that, Sam, Dean, I got something for you to look at.” Bobby said. He beckoned the brothers away, leaving Samandriel and Adam alone.  
“Have you had any hallucinations?” Samandriel suddenly asked. Adam thought, and looked around. Lucifer was absent.  
“No. I don’t know what happened, but he isn’t here anymore. At least, not right now.” Adam replied.   
“I don’t think he’ll be coming back, Adam.” Samandriel whispered. Adam blinked, surprised.  
“Why?” Was the only syllable Adam could spit out.  
“I know my brother well. I believe Raphael…amputated the tortured part of your soul. You didn’t get the full force of the Cage’s torture, so I think only part of your soul was damaged. If Raphael cleared that part away, you’ll be rid of Lucifer forever.” Samandriel explained.  
“Why would he do that?” Adam questioned. Samandriel swallowed, thickly.  
“So he could…extract information from you easily. He would want you clear-headed so that mental illness could be no excuse for false information.” Samandriel said it in a logical tone that made Adam unsettled. He didn’t like it when Samandriel thought like an angel.  
“That sounds possible.”  
“If you don’t have any visions in the next two days, then my theory is true.” Samandriel concluded.  
“I guess we’ll have to see.” Adam’s voice gave a small tremble. With what, he wasn’t sure. But clearly Samandriel didn’t notice.  
“I hope he’s gone. I don’t like what he put you through.” Samandriel mumbled. Adam relaxed. _That_ sounded more like Samandriel.  
“I didn’t really like it, either. He made me see your death, once.” The last part came out as a whisper. The image of Samandriel’s dead body was still engrained in his brain, likely never to leave.  
“But I’m still here.” Samandriel insisted, sitting up. He cupped Adam’s face. “I’m still here.” He repeated. Adam leaned forward and buried his head in Samandriel’s shoulder. He was thankful that Samandriel was there. Even after everything, he still was.  
“You’re still here.”


	23. Lisa and Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a little line-borrowing for the next one or two chapters, and for that, I apologize, but it's necessary.

Samandriel was determined to keep Adam on the couch until he’d at least semi-healed. It was frustrating to Adam, who wanted to keep hunting, but Adam would give him this.  
But it was now almost two weeks into his respite, and Adam was ready to get off the couch. He had some new scars, and his ribs still ached a bit, but it was a minor hindrance. Even Samandriel could see it.  
Sam and Dean had already done some amazing things without Adam. Confronted the Mother of All, killed Samuel Campbell, and watched Rufus Turner die. All the while, Adam had been forced to stay on the couch and watch reruns of _I Love Lucy_. If Adam had still been having delusions, Lucifer would’ve had a field day with that.  
Adam was searching through his duffel bag for his favorite flannel, but he was unable to find it. He didn’t think he would lose it, but he supposed there was nothing to be done. He didn’t want to lose it, so he kept looking.  
As he searched, he caught sight of his hip, out of the corner of his eye. Samandriel’s handprint was still vibrant, like it had been made the previous day, not over a year ago.   
Adam poked the skin, still in wonder over it.  
“Are you sure about this, Adam? I’m sure your brothers would understand if you wanted to stay.” Samandriel said, sitting on the bed they’d begun sharing.   
Adam looked over, about to reply, when he saw what Samandriel was wearing. He’d stolen Adam’s favorite flannel. It was about four sizes too big, and was actually wearing him. But he looked adorable. Adam smiled at the former angel.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Hunting is what I do.” Adam answered. “It’s nice of you to worry about me, but I’ll be fine. I swear.” Adam walked to where Samandriel was seated and sat beside him, taking his hands. “Okay? I’ll be totally fine. A couple of scrapes and bruises aren’t gonna keep me down.”  
Adam cupped Samandriel’s face and gave him a kiss. It didn’t last long, since Adam’s brothers were waiting for him.  
Adam pulled away and sighed, happily. “C’mon, Smandy. Sam and Dean could probably use us, with the whole Cas the turncoat situation.” But when Adam opened his eyes, he saw his boyfriend’s pupils were dilated. And Adam knew what that meant, in this context.  
“I don’t care.” Samandriel murmured. He seized Adam’s lips and devoured them, leaning both of them onto the bed. His hands barred Adam’s head, Adam scrambled with the buttons of the flannel.  
The moment was rudely interrupted by Dean. Adam genuinely thought about killing his brother in that instant.  
“Alright, we’re done here.” Dean said, physically detaching Samandriel from Adam.  
“Dean, I feel tingly.” Samandriel said, confused.  
“We’ll sit down and have _the talk_ later.” Dean replied.  
“Dean!” Adam shouted.  
“You’re coming to talk with us.” Dean said. He hoisted Samandriel over his shoulder and left the room. Adam fell back on the bed and groaned, irritated.  
His brother was a dick.

 

Adam has partially listening to the conversation. Cas had stolen a journal or something. There was something about Lovecraft and ‘The Old Ones’, whatever the hell those were.  
Adam knew about the confrontation they’d had with Cas. They finally told him that they’d known about Purgatory for a while, thanks to Samandriel. And he knew about the confrontation Dean and Cas had had where Dean tried to convince him to stop. It didn’t work.  
Sam and Dean had told Adam about the situation, but he’d been out of it, and injured, for most of it. They’d clearly kept some things from him, still unsure about the Lucifer situation in Adam’s head. No matter how many times Adam or Samandriel assured them otherwise, they still thought Adam’s brain was fragile.  
Adam was still recovering from his and Samandriel’s _almost_. From the looks of it, Samandriel was, too. His leg was anxiously bouncing up and down, he was biting his lip, and staring out the window.  
Adam perked up when he heard Dean’s phone ring, and tried a bit harder to listen.   
“Ben.” Dean started, but stopped, suddenly. As the other person talked, he leaned forward in his seat, expression changing.   
Adam was straining to hear the other side of the conversation. If Ben was in trouble, he’d sure as hell wanna know about it. That kid was family.  
“What are they?” Dean asked. A pause. “Did you see their eyes? Teeth?” Dean tried again. Adam went cold.   
_Demons? Vampires? Dragons?_ Adam’s mind scrolled through possibilities. He needed to know how to skin these things alive for hurting his family.  
When Dean had decided to cut Ben and Lisa out, it had hurt, but Adam ultimately agreed. This life was too difficult for civilians. They needed to let them loose to avoid bad situations. Like this one.  
“Ben, this is important, I need to know.” Dean said, calmly, quietly. That’s how Adam knew he was truly angry. “Where are you now? …Can you get to your mom? Or her closet, I left a shotgun in there.”   
_Lisa._ Adam was terrified for her, and for Ben. There was one alternative. Adam’s old room still had weapons all over the place, most carved with Devil’s Traps and dunked in holy water.  
Dean ran a hand over his face, thinking, rapidly.  
“Okay, listen to me, Ben. Go to your window and jump.” Dean said. Adam saw his train of thought. “A few broken bones isn’t gonna compare to what they’re gonna do to you. Just trust me and jump.”  
Adam’s nails dug into his palms, making him bleed.  
“I’m coming right now, alright? I’m coming to get you and your mom, I promise.” There was clearly no answer. Panic was filling Adam’s chest, but he trampled it into the dirt. “You with me Ben? Ben? _Ben_?” Dean tried, and Adam thought the worst.  
Dean stood, slowly, emotions on his face going blank. His eyes were greener than normal, shining with fury. Only one person could elicit that reaction. Someone who Adam thought was dead.  
“Crowley.” Dean snarled, startling everyone in the room. “Let ‘em go. Now. Or I swear…”  
Adam could only imagine what Crowley was saying. Something snide and awful, like normal.  
“I’m going to kill you.” Dean threatened. Adam knew he’d follow through without hesitation. “I’m telling you. Last chance to let ‘em go, easy.”   
After a long moment, what felt like an eternity to Adam, Dean hung up.  
“What’s the story?” Bobby asked, shellshocked.  
“Lisa and Ben keep breathing…as long as we sit on our thumbs.” Dean summed up.  
“You think Cas knows about this?” Sam asked the question they were all thinking.  
“We gotta assume he does.” Dean replied, obviously in a great deal of turmoil.  
“So, what’re we gonna do?” Sam questioned.  
“Tell you what we’re not gonna do. Sit here. I’m going after them.” Dean said, leaving the room. Adam stood up, silently, and began to follow him.  
“I’m coming with.” Sam said.  
“No, Sam. You and Bobby and Alfie stay on the Lovecraft thing. Okay? Cas is already ahead of us.” Dean pointed out.  
“You gotta be nuts if you think I’m letting you two go alone. Bobby and Samandriel can take care of the case.” Sam protested.  
“He’s not.” Adam spoke up. “You think I’ll let my family go without a fight? No way.”  
“Boys-” Bobby began.  
“No, alright, this is a big case. We can’t drop it now.” Dean insisted.  
“Fine.” Bobby looked between Adam, Sam, and Dean. “How are you three gonna find Lisa and Ben?”


	24. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the scene change, this chapter follows Samandriel. It will switch back to Adam the next chapter. Enjoy!

It had taken a truck-load of persuasion to get Samandriel on board with this plan. He’d become very protective after he became human. While Adam was touched, in this instance, it wasn’t helpful.  
Now, the three Winchester brothers stood outside of Bobby’s, hoping to summon Balthazar. Bobby had taken Samandriel out for a drive, hoping to avoid any nasty repercussions. Though Balthazar and Samandriel were once brothers, close, at that, Adam wouldn’t take chances. Balthazar had obviously gone off the rails since Samandriel had last seen him.  
As soon as Dean through the match into the pile of summoning materials, the streetlights began to break, causing Adam to flinch. Once or twice, Lucifer had made Adam see broken streetlights, and it still gave him shivers.  
Adam heard the telltale _whoosh_ of wings, uniquely Balthazar’s, and wasn’t surprised when he heard a voice.  
“I’m sorry boys, do I _look_ like a manservant to you?” Balthazar asked. He waited a second. “No? Then _quit ringing for me_. Please.” He was irritated, that much was clear. But after standing up to Raphael, Adam wasn’t afraid of him being in a bad mood.  
“This is important, Balthazar.” Dean said.  
“I was drinking a ’75 Dom out of a soprano’s navel when you called. That was important.”  
“Crowley’s alive.” Sam dropped the bomb.   
This would not end well.

 

Samandriel stood outside the apartment of the H.P. Lovecraft enthusiast. Bobby hadn’t allowed him to enter, for some reason, even though he was getting quite good at tact.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Adm. What was happening to him, as he summoned Samandriel’s elder brother.  
Would Balthazar kill Adam? It didn’t seem unlikely. When Balthazar was annoyed, he lost his temper. And while Samandriel loved them, they were very annoying. At least, they could be.  
Samandriel leaned against the wall and sighed.  
He tried to picture anything but Adam’s demise, though he couldn’t get his human out of his brain entirely. Instead, Samandriel tried to picture Adam as he should be. As he deserved to be.  
Samandriel pictured him in a house with a white picket fence. He was a doctor, he went to the gym for exercise (instead of killing vampires), he had a dog, and a happy life. He slept normally, there wasn’t a knife under his pillow, he went out for beers with his stable and adjusted brothers.   
As Samandriel thought, he wondered if he was there, too. Or maybe Adam would be better with a normal man. A man who had never been an angel.  
Samandriel was rudely ripped out of his thoughts by a very unsurprising visitor. Raphael. By this point, Samandriel was constantly expecting his brother to show up at any moment.  
“Hello, Raphael.” Samandriel greeted, not even looking at his brother, instead choosing to study the ceiling.  
“You have become quite the thorn in my side, brother. I wanted to spare your life, for old times’ sake, but now I see no other option. Tell me where the Winchesters are, and I will give you a quick death.” Raphael said. Samandriel finally looked at Raphael.  
“It’s alright, brother. I accept a slow death. But never, in the rest of time itself, will I tell you where my family is.” Samandriel said, tone never wavering for a second. And for once, he wasn’t scared.  
Maybe he deserved death for killing so many of his brothers and sisters. And he’d rather go out protecting the humans he loved than a coward.  
Raphael walked towards him, and Samandriel scrolled through his regrets. The biggest was that he never got to say goodbye to his newfound family.   
“Hang on just a minute.” Said a new voice.  
Samandriel looked to his other side where a short man stood. He had slightly golden hair and matching eyes, wearing a canvas jacket and jeans. Nothing particularly special about him. But Samandriel felt a nagging sensation of familiarity.  
“Heya, Raph. How’s it going? Lookin’ a bit more female than I thought, but hey, it suits you.” The newcomer drawled, smirk growing on his face.   
“You were dead.” Raphael said, attention entirely drawn from Samandriel.  
“True. But also not. I was dead, then I wasn’t. Been recovering ever since. What better way to get back in the game than save my baby brother?” The man said, air of teasing about him. Suddenly, it clicked in Samandriel’s brain.  
 _Gabriel._  
Samandriel hadn’t seen Gabriel for millennia, and it was refreshing to see him again, especially when he was saving Samandriel’s life.  
“You can’t best me, little brother.” Raphael pointed out.  
“You’re not wrong, there. But what I can do is reach a stalemate with you. And I’m not gonna back down from the challenge. I’m not gonna let you take Samandriel.” Gabriel countered.  
“In that, you’re wrong.” Raphael said. “If I can’t deal with him here, I’ll deal with him in Heaven.”  
Suddenly, hands were around Samandriel’s arms, restraining him. Samandriel looked up to see two of his siblings, holding onto him with stoic faces.  
“Take him.” Raphael ordered.  
“No!” Gabriel protested, but it was too late.   
They were in Heaven.  
The angels dragged the limp Samandriel through the halls of the place he once called home. They were so familiar, yet so foreign.  
He admired Gabriel for trying, but Raphael was powerful and older, and had the might of Heaven behind him. If Raphael wanted Samandriel dead, then that was what he’d be.   
The angels threw Samandriel into a cell and locked it behind him. Samandriel curled up near the wall and put his head between his knees.  
There was nothing to be done. Samandriel was going to die, and in all likelihood, Adam would never know. Or why Samandriel had left him.  
“Is someone else there?” A voice called through the walls.  
“Yes, unfortunately.” Samandriel replied.  
“You’ve already figured out who I am, haven’t you?”  
“Gadreel. Yes, I know.” Samandriel concluded.  
And really, there was no one else it could be. It had to be Gadreel in the next cell. Samandriel used to hate the elder angel for letting Lucifer into the garden. He used to do so many things. But now Samandriel knew that even angels could make mistakes. Samandriel himself certainly had.  
“And who might you be, unfortunate stranger?”  
“Samandriel. A former angel.”  
“Ah, yes. Samandriel. Every time I’ve gotten the opportunity, I’ve watched you and your humans from here.”  
“Have you?”  
“I have. You are an inspiration, brother.” Gadreel said.  
“You’re the only one who thinks so. Our brothers and sisters think me a traitor. Other than the ones I’ve killed.”   
“That’s true. But I don’t think you a traitor. I think you are exactly what our Father wanted us to be.” Gadreel supposed. Samandriel raised an eyebrow, but waited for his brother to continue. “I’ve had much time to think in this prison. I believe our Father wanted us to do what _we_ believe is right. And you did just that, Samandriel. You’ve followed the path that you believe is the right one.” Gadreel explained.  
“It didn’t do much good, in the end. I’m stuck here until Raphael returns to kill me. I’ll never see Adam again.” Samandriel muttered, bitterly, but loud enough for Gadreel to hear.  
There was a moment of silence as Samandriel retreated into his maudlin thoughts.   
“Maybe you _will_ see your love again.” Gadreel finally spoke up.  
“You seem to be on the optimistic side. Take a look at where we are, brother.” Samandriel said, hopelessly.  
“As I said before, I’ve had much time to deliberate. And I’ve worked out an escape plan.” Gadreel said.  
“What?” Samandriel questioned, unsure he heard right.  
“An ancient spell. It can only be used once. I had planned to use it for myself, but…I have nothing for me on Earth. You do. You have people who care for you, and a shot at saving both the Earth and Heaven. The eve of Castiel’s plans are fast approaching.”  
“How much time have you spent watching Earth?” Samandriel couldn’t resist asking. Adam was rubbing off on him.  
“Too much. Hurry, we don’t have much time before Raphael returns. I’ll tell you what you need to do.”  
“Gadreel?” Samandriel interjected.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s my duty to look out for my younger siblings. I failed once, I won’t fail again. Now, hurry. I’ll get you home.”


	25. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest chapter to date, BUT, it's the final one. After this, I'll be writing the epilogue, and then...it's the end. Also, I've borrowed some lines from the season 6 finale, but, you know...kinda necessary. Please enjoy.

It had been a tiring two days. Adam had missed two meals in worry. Over Lisa and Ben, and over Samandriel.  
Samandriel had just _vanished_ while Bobby was interviewing the Lovecraft nut. There was no sign of him, and no warning. And it made Adam _nauseous_ , thinking of all that could be happening.  
And now…now everything was going to shit. Lisa and Ben couldn’t remember Adam or Dean or anything about hunting. A contact of Bobby’s was dead because of Castiel, the contact had given him information a-plenty to crack open Purgatory like he’d been planning, and Sam went full nut-job after the same damn angel broke the wall in his brain. It was like the world was ending for the Winchesters. Again.  
Purgatory was going to open on the eclipse, and thus far, they had no leads.  
Adam could hear Bobby and Dean arguing down in the panic room. He knew he should be there for Sam, but dammit, it was too hard to see him like that. Seeing him soulless was bad enough. But seeing him comatose, with no way of getting him back? It was too much for Adam.  
Adam knocked back another glass of whiskey and savored the burn down his throat. He wished Samandriel was there. He could make sense of the world if he had his angel around.  
Everything felt bleak. The hour was nigh. It was still sixteen hours away, but it felt like it was already happening. The end of the world.  
Sure, Cas might get rid of Raphael, but then what? What would happen to Heaven, to Earth with _Cas_ in charge? Power drove people to insanity. And Adam didn’t want to see what would happen with an insane Cas on Heaven’s throne.  
He’d already warned them all what could happen if they got in his way. And Adam in his brothers had a tendency to ruffle feathers, so what Cas had warned them about would surely come to pass. It was the last sixteen hours of Adam’s life. Fitting.  
From another room came a silver-white flash of blinding light. Of course. There was always a flash of light, wasn’t there?  
Adam set down his empty glass and lazily grabbed his gun from the table. It was probably angelic, the light, but he had nothing to lose anymore. He’d die in under a day, anyways.  
He walked into the next room, gun outstretched, not even bothering to be stealthy. There was no point, anymore.  
In the next room was a sight that made Adam’s heart leap for joy. _Samandriel._ He was _alive_. He was sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head, but it was better than dead.  
“Smandy!” Adam rejoiced, dropping the gun. Samandriel had just enough time to look up before Adam wrapped him in a suffocating hug. He stroked his angel’s hair, relieved to see him back.  
“Adam…” Samandriel whispered, hugging back. “It worked.”  
“What worked?” Adam asked, pulling away just enough to look into Samandriel’s eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you later. I take it we’re on a time crunch?” Samandriel prompted.  
“Sixteen hours before Cas cracks open Purgatory. And we have no clue where he is. But what happened to you?” Adam asked, pulling himself and Samandriel to their feet.  
“It’s a long story. Raphael, Gabriel, and Gadreel.” Samandriel rushed out.   
“Wait a minute, _Gabriel_? As in, _dead Archangel_ , Gabriel?” Adam asked, incredulous.  
“Very same, boy-o.” The new voice startled Adam, who pushed Samandriel behind his back, protectively.  
Standing in the doorway was a fairly short man with a surprisingly powerful aura.   
“Gabriel. Good to meetcha.” The man introduced.  
“I figured.” Adam retorted.  
“Always nice to meet a conversationalist. And, hey, little bro,” Gabriel said, towards Samandriel. “Sorry I suck at rescue missions. How’d you get outta Heaven’s slammer?”   
“Wait, _what_?” Adam wheeled around to face his boyfriend.  
“Gadreel. He had a spell that he used for me.” Samandriel replied, to Gabriel. Adam may as well have been a ghost.  
“If he had that spell, why didn’t he use it to pry open the bars for himself?” Gabriel demanded.  
“The spell can only be used once.” Samandriel answered. Adam didn’t know who Gadreel was, but he was guessing he would’ve kissed the guy at that moment. He got Samandriel home, and that was enough for Adam to overreact.  
Adam heard Dean and Bobby coming up the stairs, making Gabriel tense.  
“Better go. Got some business to take care of with a certain god of thunder. Don’t really wanna be around when the wonder twins figure out I’m still kicking.” Gabriel said.“Yeah, I heard about groundhog day.” Adam countered.  
“Don’t mention that to them, will ya? Don’t think they’d take too kindly to that.” Gabriel muttered. He turned to Samandriel and grimaced. “I’ll try to be back before our brother screws up the world. But he’s on guard. He ain’t gonna be too happy about Archangel interference.”   
With that, Gabriel was gone, just before Dean and Bobby reached the room.  
Dean came in like Hell was on his heels, only stopping for a moment when he saw Samandriel.  
“Hey, Alfie. Good to see you’re not dead. Adam, pack your shit, we gotta go.” Dean said, bag slung over his shoulder.  
“Where are we going?” Adam asked, incredulous.  
“Balthazar coughed up Cas’s whereabouts.” Dean replied.  
“ _Balthazar_? He came around?” Adam asked.  
“Stuck his neck out for us. Can’t waste it.” Bobby answered. Adam walked into the living room and grabbed a pre-packed bag. He looked at the questioning glances from the other three parties and shrugged.  
“I don’t get too cozy. Not after Ben and Lisa. Let’s go.” Adam said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “Smandy, you coming, or you need to recoup?”  
“Do you think I’d let you walk into this alone? No, I’m saving my brother.” Samandriel said, determinedly. From out of his jacket he pulled a slightly dented angel blade that Adam knew to be Samandriel’s own. Somehow, he’d kept it.  
“I think Cas is too far gone to be saved.” Bobby pointed out.  
“I have to try, anyways. And even if he is lost to us, than I have to know.” Samandriel insisted. Adam nodded.  
“Alright. Time to go.” Dean finally ordered.  
With that, they were out the door and saddling up the Impala.

 

“I count a dozen mooks. Probably more.” Bobby said from the front seat, looking at the building with binoculars.   
They were scoping out Castiel’s hideout, and Adam’s nerves were on edge.  
“Demons?” Dean questioned.   
“Angels.” Bobby answered, gravely.  
“How the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?” Dean asked.  
“We don’t. We ninja our way in.” Bobby replied with no hesitation in his voice.  
“Awesome. Until they hear your knee squeak.” Dean quipped. Despite everything, Adam let out a small huff in amusement.  
Adam and Samandriel were leaning against the Impala while Dean and Bobby stood a bit further away. Adam had Samandriel’s hand in a firm grasp, unwilling to let go.  
“Shut up.” Bobby commanded.  
“What, now you got thin skin?” Dean teased, half-heartedly.  
“No, _shut up_. You hear that?” Bobby whispered. Adam listened hard, at that.  
“The hell is that?” Dean whispered. They all turned away from the hideout, towards what seemed to be the source of the noise.  
A sort of drumming, like footsteps, but not quite. As it got louder, the earth beneath them began to shake.   
“T-Rex, maybe?” Dean suggested. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
Bobby looked towards the moon, eyes widening exponentially.  
“Holy mother of…” He trailed off, gobsmacked. Adam followed his gaze and gaped, chest tightening in a primal fear.  
Demons. The sky so full of them, they were beginning to black out the moon in pitch black clouds. Adam had never seen so many all together.  
“Get in the car, get in the car!” Dean commanded, and no one second guessed it.  
Adam pulled Samandriel into the backseat and into his arms, preparing for the worst. Samandriel clung to Adam’s waist, hand perfectly matching the print on Adam’s skin.  
They were too late. The demons flipped over the Impala as if it were a mere pebble on the highway.   
Adam blacked out.

 

“Bobby! Adam! Alfie!”   
Dean’s shout broke through the fog in Adam’s brain. Adam jerked awake, still holding tightly to Samandriel.  
They were all still alive, it seemed, Samandriel blinking open his eyes and staring up at Adam. A silent question was within them. Adam nodded to show he was alright, even though they were all still upside down.  
“C’mon, we gotta go.” Dean said.  
It was a mystery to Adam how they ever got out of the Impala. He may have been slightly concussed. The only thing he knew for certain was walking into Castiel’s hideout, Dean and Bobby in front of him, Samandriel behind.  
They’d searched the building before coming across what appeared to be a laboratory. A sigil was painted on the wall in blood and standing before it were Crowley and Raphael. Adam didn’t understand the story behind it, but he didn’t need to.  
All four of them held angel blades tightly in their grips. Dean took a leap of faith and threw his directly down. Unfortunately for them, Raphael caught it.  
There was a moment of terrifying silence before Crowley, having stopped chanting, waved his hand. Bobby tumbled down the stairs. With another wave, Dean went flying off the stairwell and broke on of the tables below. With barely a blink, Samandriel knocked against the wall, head giving an ominous crack. Adam briefly checked to see if he was still breathing (he was), before he, too, was sent to the ground below.  
His vision faded in and out, a ringing growing in his ears.  
“Bit busy, gentlemen. Be with you in a moment.” Crowley spoke through water. He resumed his chanting.  
Broken glass from several jars crunched under Adam as he moved to stand up. If he could survive the Cage, he could survive a fall. But his legs wouldn’t obey him. All he could do was sit up and watch, helplessly.  
There were no thoughts in his head. All he could absorb was what was before him.  
Crowley seemingly finished his chant, but nothing happened. No lights, no doorways, no nothing. Just…silence.  
Crowley hummed as he thought. “Maybe I said it wrong…” He supposed.  
“You said it perfectly.” Came the only voice that had been missing. Castiel, holding a jar of blood. Virgin and monster blood, if Adam remembered correctly. “What you needed was this.” Cas briefly raised the jar. It was empty.  
He set the empty jar on a nearby table and looked at the pair standing before him.   
Slowly, with Dean and Bobby, Adam stood. Samandriel was entirely passed out, but still breathing.  
Cas looked between the three of them, but lingered on Dean for a moment longer.  
“I see.” Crowley said. He walked over to the sigil and dabbed his finger in it. “And we’ve been working with…” He put his finger in his mouth to taste the blood. “Dog blood. Naturally.”  
“Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood.” Raphael demanded.  
“Game’s over. His jar’s empty.” Crowley countered, pointing at the jar on the table. “So, Castiel, how’d your ritual go? Better than ours, I’ll bet.”  
Cas looked down at the ground. The room began to shake, and Adam braced against the wall, head still swimming.  
Light exploded from Cas, making Adam shield his eyes. But after only a moment, it died out, and Adam lowered his arms from his face.  
Cas was looking entirely at peace, and that was entirely wrong.  
“You can’t imagine what it’s like. They’re all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls.” Castiel said, calmly.  
“Sounds sexy. Exit stage, Crowley.” And with that, Crowley was gone. Predictable.   
Raphael looked at the space Crowley once occupied, panicked.  
“Now, what’s the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?” Cas asked, dangerously lowly.  
“No, please. You let the _demon_ go, but not your own brother?” Raphael said, voice weaker than it had ever been.  
“The demon, I have plans for. You, on the other hand…” Cas snapped his fingers, and right before Adam’s very eyes, Raphael exploded. Just like that.  
Blood splattered the room, the angel blade Dean had flung clattering to the ground. Adam didn’t cry out when an organ grazed his cheek.  
Cas, as calmly as ever, looked between the Winchesters and Bobby.  
“So, you see,” Cas began, walking towards the sigil. “I saved you.”  
“Sure did, Cas.” Dean said, measuredly. Adam’s heart was in his throat. “Thank you.”  
“You doubted me. Fought against me.”  
 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._  
That was all Adam’s internal monologue was saying.  
Cas turned to face the three of them, soft smile on his face. “But I was right all along.” He said.  
“Okay, Cas, you were. We’re sorry.” Dean’s tone was as neutral as it could be. “Let’s just diffuse you, okay?”  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked.  
“You’re full of nuke. It’s not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let’s get those souls back to where they belong.” Dean urged, gently, careful not to provoke Cas.  
Adam’s every muscle was taut, ready to go into fight or flight mode at a moment’s notice.  
“No, they belong with me.”  
“No, Cas, it’s, it’s scrambling your brain.” Dean argued.  
“I’m not finished, yet. Raphael had many followers and I must…punish them all, severely.” Cas explained.  
“Listen to me,” Dean began, walking towards Cas. Adam resisted the urge to run out and pull him away. Was he _crazy_? Cas wasn’t safe. “Listen…I know there’s a lotta bad water under the bridge. But we were family, once. I woulda died for you. Almost did, a few times. So if that means anything to you…please. I’ve lost Lisa. I’ve lost Ben. Now, I’ve lost Sam. Don’t make me lose you, too.” Dean got quieter with each sentence, loaded with emotion. “You don’t need this kinda juice anymore, Cas! Get it out before it kills us all!” Dean brought it home.  
For a moment, Adam thought it worked. For a moment, he believed his big brother had saved the day. But when were things ever that easy?  
“You’re just saying that because I won. Because you’re afraid.” Cas said, making Adam’s stomach drop. “You’re not my family, Dean. I have no family” Adam hadn’t even known the man for long, and that still hurt him.  
Adam didn’t see what happened next coming. Somehow, Sam had entered. He’d picked up the fallen angel blade and plunged it into Cas’s back. Adam couldn’t have been happier to see his tree of a brother.  
Yet nothing happened.   
Cas reached around and calmly pulled the blade out of his back. He set the blade on a nearby table, unperturbed.   
“I’m glad you made it, Sam.” Cas turned to face the second Winchester. “But the angel blade won’t work. Because I’m not an angel anymore.” Cas said.  
This was news to all of them, Adam included.  
“I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.” Cas said.  
All Adam could think, through the mush his brain was becoming, was:  
 _Shit. He’s right. Castiel is God._


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you for reading this far, you have no idea how much that means to me! Please enjoy this epilogue!

_One Year Later_  
“Give up the Impala?! Are you _insane_?!” Adam exclaimed, not quite believing he’d just heard what Sam said.  
“Adam, if Dean’s not here to drive it…and he said he wanted us to give up the life…” Sam didn’t finish either statement, instead choosing to let them hang.  
“You realize that’s total bullshit, right?” Adam argued.  
“Calm down, Adam, you’re turning red.” Said Samandriel, from Adam’s side. He put a soothing hand on Adam’s shoulder, something Adam appreciated. But he couldn’t let this go.  
“There’s still world to save, out there! And giving up this goddamn car means giving up.” Adam insisted. “I’m not gonna see her go to rust in whatever godforsaken place you end up. She’s coming with me.”  
A lot had happened in the past year. The Leviathans had escaped from Purgatory, Cas had lost his memory then got it back, he tried to redeem himself, they’d discovered a way to get rid of the Leviathans because of a prophet, met another hunter named Garth (who Samandriel was quite fond of), found out that Bobby was haunting them, met Gabriel again (who had been right, Sam was _not_ pleased to see him), and, eventually, gotten rid of the creatures. But with it, they’d lost Dean and Cas, as well.   
And now, Sam wanted to give up the Impala. Stop hunting, find an apple pie life somewhere else. Adam couldn’t accept that.  
“Sam, she isn’t made for car seats and groceries and shit like that. She’s made for hunting. She’s our _home_.” Adam insisted, voice taking on a pleading tone. “And if you ain’t gonna appreciate that, give it to someone who will.”  
Sam thought for a long moment before holding out the keys. Adam snatched them, almost protectively, from Sam’s grasp.  
“You can take it. But I’m out, okay? I’m done with the life. Like Dean wanted.” Sam said. Adam sighed, deeply.  
“I can’t stop you, Sam, but I don’t like this. We’re supposed to stick together.” Adam countered. Samandriel silently grabbed his hand, comfortingly. Adam squeezed the new warmth.  
“Then give up hunting! Leave the life, stay alive!” Sam argued.  
“And let Dean go without a fight? Hell no. I’m getting him back.”  
“Adam, he’s in Heaven! Don’t you think we should let him be?”  
“If Dean Winchester was really dead, he’d be haunting our asses like freaking Poltergeist. No ghost, no death.” Adam persisted. Sam stared at him and Samandriel for a long moment before sighing, resigned.  
“I’m not gonna convince you, am I?” Sam asked, likely already knowing the answer.  
“No. I’m gonna keep hunting, gonna find Dean and Cas and drag their asses back home.” Adam answered.  
“And, Samandriel, you going with him?” Sam turned to Adam’s boyfriend.  
“I’d never leave him. Not until I have no other choice.” Samandriel replied, immediately. Adam smiled, softly, at him. How Adam had ever lucked out with him, he’d never know.  
“Fair enough. You two take care of yourselves.” Sam urged.  
“You, too, Sam.” Adam responded, slapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. They hesitated for a moment before Adam pulled Sam into a hug, one Sam returned as fiercely.   
Somehow, they’d repaired the damage caused when Sam was soulless and become close friends. It seemed that was over, now. But Adam could have this last moment with his brother.  
Adam pulled away and let Samandriel give Sam a similar treatment. Adam took the keys and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. The windows were down and the scent of gunpowder, blood, and whiskey clung to the seats.  
It was a surreal experience. Dean should’ve been in this spot. But now Adam had taken up the mantle of the family business.   
Samandriel slid into the passenger’s seat, closing the creaking door after him. He gave Adam a small smile, one which Adam returned.   
Sam bent beside the open window and looked at the two of them, carefully.  
“Be careful, don’t get dead.” Sam said.  
“Thanks. We’ll do our best.” Adam agreed. He looked at his brother’s gentle face for a long moment. “See you around, Sam.”  
“You, too, Adam. Samandriel.” Sam nearly whispered. Neither said goodbye. That was too permanent.  
Adam stuck the keys into the ignition and started the old girl up. She roared to life, and for a moment, Adam could swear he heard Dean’s voice calling the car ‘Baby’.   
Adam put in an old Led Zeppelin cassette, turned in the seat to look behind him, and pulled out of the drive, away from Sam.  
“Are you certain about this, Adam?” Samandriel asked, gently.  
“No. But I’m gonna make our family whole again. Dean, Cas, Kevin, all of them. Then we’ll get ourselves back here and drag Sam into it by his ear.” Adam replied, not looking away from the road.   
“If that’s what we’re going to do, than I’m with you. I’ve been with you since I met you in the Cage.” Samandriel said. Adam looked over at him and resisted the urge to kiss him right where they sat. He settled for reaching over and grabbing Samandriel’s hand, bringing his boyfriend’s knuckles to his lips.  
“I love you, Smandy.” He mumbled.  
“I love you, too, Adam.”  
And they drove out of town, out onto the highway and the open road.  
The surname ‘Winchester’ means a lot of things. Salvation, hope, determination, stubbornness, fear, sorrow, happiness. But it means family, first and foremost. You don’t even need to carry the surname to be the family of a Winchester, if not all of them. And Adam was proud of the name. It had taken him a long time to realize how proud he really was.  
He may not have been the son of Mary Winchester, nor a vessel or a proper soldier of John’s. He may not have been born and raised a hunter, or partially responsible for an Apocalypse. But he was a Winchester. He would die for his family, and that was what the name meant, above all else. Not blood, not hunting, _family_.  
People thought there were only two Winchesters left after John’s death. But they never expected about Adam. No one saw the other Winchester coming. And he would raise hell for everyone who hurt his family.


End file.
